We Got Each Other Out Of All This
by LinnThePigeon
Summary: Blaine Anderson's days are practically the same every day. He then finally get into the FBI. But it's like he isn't "challenged" enough. One day he meets Kurt Hummel, but then doesn't see him for another year, but has never forgot him. Then one day, they get a case in about a kidnapping... Summary and warnings inside - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine Anderson's days are practically the same every day. He then finally gets into the FBI. But it's like he isn't "challenged" enough. One day he meets Kurt Hummel, but then doesn't see him for another year, but has never forgot him. Then one day, they get a case in about a kidnapping...**

**Warnings: Spell mistakes, violence (maybe a bit sexually) but first later in the chapters, language annnd short chapters ^^**

**This Fanfiction is mostly from Blaine's POV.**

**Little details: Blaine is 22, Kurt is 21 and Kurt and Blaine are the same height ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Blaine Anderson. Well that's my name. I know, you're probably laughing right now because, when you hear that name, you obviously think of a proper man, with too much hair gel and bow ties, and who's shitting rainbows. Well, believe it or not, I'm not like that! Well, not anymore... I was, back in High School. But that is past, and this Blaine Anderson, won't ever look back! Nope, this Blaine Anderson is looking forward, he seize the day, and only looks positive on the things that happens around him!

But of course I can say that as a police officer... I go to a police school in New York, in hope that I soon will be an agent at the FBI.

My life really started when I began in High School, I'm originally from Westerville, Ohio, and I used to go at a Boys School called, Dalton Academy. I used to sing a lot, I sang in the schools Glee Club called, The Warblers, we used to go to competitions to battle against other Glee Clubs. I do remember one Glee Club, they beat us actually, even though I usually don't want to admit it, but I think I should start getting used to it 'cause... They DID beat the living crap out of us! I don't know why I remember exactly THAT Glee Club. Was it really that special? Well, it kinda did touch something inside of me. Oh well, nevermind.

Even though I was a freshman, I had the lead in The Warblers. I graduated, and I had perfect scores, I could get in wherever I wanted, but my problem was just... I didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life... I could go to college, but there were just so many going to college. I knew one thing though. I wanted to get my butt the hell out of Ohio, never shall I ever back to that shitty town!

Sorry, forgot what I was doing... And I forgot to tell you one more thing... I am openly and proudly gay. Yep, that's right, Blaine Anderson, the prep school boy with perfect scores, and rich parents, have ONE mistake (or so they say)... That I am gay...

My parents aren't the best to support me, they never were, but it got kinda worse after I came out to them. They excuse themselves with all their money... My brother, Cooper, is great! He supports me 100%. We had some trouble one time back, when I was in High School, but after that little incident, we were cool again. And now, it feels like he is actually my big brother again. I can always contact him if something is wrong, but now that I think about it... I haven't heard or contacted him in a while... Maybe I should text him later..? Oh well, I'll remember! He's an actor, by the way. But you have with guarantee already heard of him. Ok, back to me! If Coop ever hears that I've been babbling about him, I won't stop hearing from him... So...

I came to New York! I found an apartment apartment that I can live in for 5 more years. It was pretty cheap, but it's a great apartment, and there is a lot of room to me and my dog, Frank. Yes, my dog's name is Frank, don't judge me...

I came into NYADA at first when I came to New York, I still love to sing and perform, but I found out later what my true passion really was. Since I was a kid, I loved to play police officer, and to save the day from evilness! I've loved the things the police do. So I agreed with myself what to do. I wanted to be a FBI agent, and that I'm doing now. My parents never really allowed it... They thought I should become a Broadway star or an actor like, Cooper... But screw them, maybe I'll never get to be anything big, like Coop, but at least I have it good with myself, and I'll still be saving America!

*Sigh* Anyway, I don't wanna talk about my parents or careers... My dog by the way is a cocker spaniel. He's really cute and loving, he's usually not so good with strangers, if I'm talking to a person I don't know and Frank starts growling, then I know what I'm supposed to do... I've had a few boyfriends before here in New York. They were cute, but I knew it wasn't meant to be. Frank didn't like them either. Maybe I should just let my dog choose my next boyfriend... *chuckling*.

Honestly? I feel kinda lonely sometimes... It's kinda always the same things that happen every day and night. I come home from the police school, I eat dinner, I watch a movie with Frank lying on my stomach and snoring, after the movie, I go to sleep in my king sized bed with Frank under my duvet, at about 11 am.

I don't have anybody to wake up next to every morning, I don't have anybody to make breakfast to, and I don't have anybody to come home to, to kiss, or to hug. I know, it sounds kinda pitiful, but after spending almost my whole life alone, I... It does come to that point where you get lonely. A dog doesn't really do the job ya' know. I'm fortunately not at that point where you get desperate yet... I hope I don't ever get to that point.

I try to get through the days, but I just feel the loneliness more and more. Internet dating is EXCLUDED! I want it to be real! I don't expect that I will run into him around the next corner, but I want to meet him personally, I know when he's the right, I know it when I see him. I just have to be patient... Even though I feel like I've been patient my whole life. But just remember, this is not the fairytale of when Blaine Anderson meets his one true love. This is the story of howthey save each other's lives.

* * *

**Well... First chapter... Reviews? Then I would be the happiest person on earth! :D I think all my chapters are gonna be this short... I'm sorry... It's not on purpose... But there need to be some cliffhangers sometimes! ;D Well, hope you enjoyed and want to see what happens next!**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

This morning was different then all the others. _Don't_ ask me how it happened, 'cause I have _absolutely NO _idea... I always wake up at 7 in the morning, where I'm supposed to wake up, and make it out of bed, but... Nuhuh, nope, not today, SUDDEN change of plans!

The clock is 8:09! Why am I still in bed? Why do I just lay here and stare at my clock? Something must have gone wrong... My clock ALWAYS, wakes me at where it's supposed to! Suddenly, like I got struck by lightning with the idea that I'm not gonna catch my train, I SPRINT out of bed, put _something _on, and I hurry to eat breakfast! But of course,_ of course_... Frank has peed on the floor overnight... I have to clean that up! And give Frank food and clean water...

Destiny can be a bitch! No milk... No cheese... No eggs... No _nothing_... Jeez, guess I'm gonna buy something to eat on my way to the Subway..! And buy some groceries after class...

8:36... Shit! I don't have enough time to even _buy _breakfast! But if I don't eat breakfast, I'm gonna be a mess!

Alright, I'm done with cleaning Frank's little "accident" up from the floor for him; I'm out the door and... Seems like I'm gonna skip the breakfast today... 8:49 shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...

Okay, let's see if I can run with all my stuff and these clothes... It's early winter, and it's FREEZING... You almost can't go outside without becoming one big ice tap! It's October, so it's autumn, but it could have been winter with this temperature. I'm packed in with everything! Mittens, hat, big fluffy warm, winter coat, boots, scarf...

I don't like scarves; you always look stupid with them on. I don't think anybody can wear scarves "fashionable"... Well, unless it's McQueen or something..! But come on... Who buys a scarf for those prices?! It's CRAZY... I mean, yeah, they're nice... and fashionable... And there are actually some of them that are pretty awesome... But I would never give that price for a freakin' scarf!

Oh okay, this morning didn't really go as all the others... The train should be on its way in 3 minutes, and there are 2 until I can be there, if only I could run a little faster!

* * *

Well... I'm kinda pissed... And sad and... Confused? I came right in time! But only in time to see the trains butt... Driving with full speed, like it was running from ME... I HATE trains... I have to walk to school now. It will take me about 45 minutes! I'll definitely miss my first class...

My first class is with Mr. Ronald... He's kinda creepy, and if you run ONE minute late for his class, you are suspended from even to step into the room for a whole year! I don't think I have the imagination for what he's then going to do to me for not attempting his whole class... I just got goose bumps... I'll be suspended from the whole school... And that just can't happen, 'cause my goal is the FBI's... And if I ever get kicked out, my mom and dad would probably just sit at home, laughing at my, once again, failure, and say "What did we tell 'ya?!" And I just can't have that... Not again...

Finally I made it to the police school now, and I am completely exhausted! I'm supposed to have Mrs. Stevens class now.

Mrs. Stevens is okay. She's a great teacher, and she can be nice if you respect her and listen to her. But if you want to have your own opinion and want to share it with her, before you even get to be finished, she practically slams it down in to the ground, and never considers it again! It's only hers opinions and ideas that matters, and can be used! At that point, she's a bitch. But beyond that, she's nice. She's about 40 I think...

I don't really have so many friends. I met Sam at a club for about 2 years ago. He's trying to become a man model. He has an apartment not so long from where I live. We see each other a lot, but right now he has a. Lot of things to do. Must be nice to know what you wanna do with your life. Now you probably think, is Sam gay? And no! He's straight! First when I met him, I thought he was gay too, and I have once been in love with him, but that was a short period. We talked about it, and he understood, and now we're like REALLY good friends, like nothing ever happened! It's nice.

I know the police school is about teamwork, and we do talk to each other in class and all, but it would kinda be ridiculous to make friends, 'cause we practically all go to this school, to get checked in another place, other than FBI, so... Maybe it's better that way.

Ok, I lied, Sam isn't my only friend. I've got Rachel too. She's trying to become a star, so she's going to NYADA. She actually got the part of Fanny Brice, which always has been her dream since she could walk!

NYADA and my school are only 10 minutes apart, so sometimes we can walk together, or have lunch. But it's not so often, 'cause her schedule is a lot harder and worse than mine. We've been talking about maybe sometime we could find an apartment together, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Sadly.

Rachel doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, she did, but he passed away a year ago or so. His name was Finn. She's not over him, so she's taking it slowly. I really love Rachel. She's my best friend, and I know that we're gonna be BV's forever!

Well, what a great day! Seems like I have to grasp from where I let go this morning on my schedule... But I could really need a coffee though... Damn... I just gotta hurry down to Starbucks. Then I can come home and eat something.

* * *

The road to Starbucks was a little longer than I remember. At least it's not so cold anymore. Even though the clock is past 6, the heaven is still light. I only need to wear my jacket and a scarf. I'm pretty comfortable. I just have to realize that I don't have to go RIGHT after my schedule... I just have to...

Suddenly I'm lying on the ground. And a little sharp pain in the back of my head. How did I get down here? Oh, I walked into something when I walked past the corner. Wait another person!?

I look up. Papers _everywhere_. And there's another lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry, I should have looked where I was going..." I'm babbling and trying to help the other person up from where he was lying on the ground... He accepts my hand for help. I can't see his face, his scarf hides the under half of his face, and the other gloved hand, that I'm not holding, is hiding the other half. "Oh my gosh did you hit your head? I'm so sorry!" I continue to babble when the other man, still hand on his face, speaks up saying "No no, it's okay, I probably had a little too much speed" and wow... What an angelic voice. Though I couldn't really hear it, it was muffled by the scarf he was wearing. I realized I was staring at him and hurried myself to look away. I suddenly got my eye on all the papers that laid spread out all over the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh, are all those papers yours?! I can pick them up for you!" I didn't really finish my sentence before I was on the ground picking up all the papers in record time. I stood up again and made a nice stack out of the papers. When I finally looked up again, with probably the widest grin ever, I almost choked on my own spit. The other man had finally removed his hand from his face, and also removed the scarf down a little. He was... Well... Gorgeous... No, gorgeous is not a big enough word. He looks like an angel! He is... He looks perfect...

He has the brightest most deep blue eyes, with a mix of dark green and a little gray, they are absolutely breathtaking. I have to be careful to not stare into them for too long, or I'll just be hypnotized. He has strong cheek bones, and his cheeks are a little pink like the tip of his nose. His nose is so adorable. It's a little big and turns up just a tiny bit, it's cute. His hair is perfectly coifed, a little ruffled, probably from the wind, and probably from the fall. It's chestnut. I love chestnut. And god... His lips... Don't get me started on his lips... They're plum and pink, probably also from the cold and by biting it so long. Gooood, he's biting on his lower lip. God that is so sexy... But why is he biting it? Oh, wait what!? Oh my gosh, I've been staring!

"Uhm... Oh, uhm... H-here's your, uhm... Papers" nice job Blaine, really nice... (Sarcasm) The angel (I don't know his name, and he does look like an angel, so why not?) looked a little uncomfortable under my stare, but now that my eyes are looking toward the papers, his eyes are drawn to the papers too. "Oh uhm... Thanks" he mumbles in his angelic voice. He reaches carefully out to take them. He seems a little unsure.

When he got his papers, it's a little awkward. I don't know what to say, I can't even look at him, because then I'm just gonna begin to stare again, and that would just make it even more awkward... "Well..." the angel's voice startles me a little, but his voice is like music to my ears, I let him continue "Thanks again. For... Giving me my papers..." He says, it sounds weird and it looks like he's aware of that. Before it gets too weird and more awkward, I hurry to answer him "No problem!" I say, probably with a little too much enthusiasm in my voice. I try again, sounding a little more cool. "I mean... No problem..." nice Blaine... Continue? "Uhm... What is it?" grrreat! "Uhm, the papers?" I nod "Oh it's just... Work..." He smiles a little unsure at me. I give him my best smile and answers "Cool" after we've been looking at each other for a few seconds; I give him a smirk and a little wink. He blushes! Oh my god, he's so adorable!

He hurries to look away with a little shy smile and blushes, and tries to hide his face a little in his scarf. Wait, isn't that McQueen? "Hey, your scarf? Is that McQueen?" I ask. The angel looks surprised, their probably aren't many noticing it "Yes, uhm, yes it is!" he looks a little more exited now "Finally someone who knows McQueen! It's like the best clothing brand ever!" He's actually grinning now. Gosh, he's so beautiful "Yes I... It's great; I'm normally not so crazy about scarves I mean... I didn't know you could look fashionable! But you certainly do"

Okay the last part wasn't suppose to come out, but at least I made him blush again "Ah, yeah. McQueen can make anybody look fashionable. My life has always been about fashion. It's important to me to look amazing, every single day" he looks confidence now. It's incredible that he's telling me all this, he doesn't even know my name.

"I'm Blaine" it comes out without me thinking, but I just have to know his name. First he stares a little startled at my hand, but he takes it after a few seconds, answers "Kurt" and smiles beautifully at me. His grip is firm, but he's not about to crush my hand, which I appreciate. He's stronger than he looks. I wonder what is under that thick, but stylish, winter coat... Which is also fashionable.

"Are you busy?" what has happened to my brain? "I mean, I was on my way to Starbucks, and if you aren't busy... Maybe" but I don't make my sentence finish when I see that Angel... I mean Kurt (sounds beautiful too) looks a little hesitant "I mean if you are busy, it's okay! Oh, no, of course you don't wanna have coffee with a complete stranger I..." and now I'm panicking, great Blaine, that's how you score... Wait, what if he's not even gay? Shit! I haven't thought of that! Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Hey hey, it's okay I would love to, actually" the voice of the angel startles me once again. He wants to have coffee with me? Yesssss! "But" oh no... "I-I can't..." Fail... Big fail... "I'm sorry, but... I would love to another time... I'll call you" he smiles adoringly at me, and suddenly he's gone... Gone from behind the corner... What just happened..?

* * *

When I come home with a cold coffee cup in my left hand, I start singing. I start dancing. I just feel so happy! I have no idea why. Then a picture of a beautiful boy, with blue/green/gray eyes, chestnut colored hair and kissable lips, pop up in my mind. Right... Kurt... It sounds right saying it. It feels amazing!

Frank starts jumping up at me snorting, like he also wants to dance. I take him up in my arms like he doesn't weigh anything, (he doesn't) and start dancing with him. His paw on my shoulder, and his other paw and my hand clasped together, swaying around in the room, turning and humming loudly! Frank likes it. I'm deep inside my daydream that it's Kurt I'm dancing with, that I don't hear the knock on my door, and the call of my name.

"Blaine!?" the door clicks open and clicks closed. I can't even hear the footsteps that are approaching me.

"Blaine!? What are you doing!?" my heart JUMPS out of my chest, that I nearly drop Frank. Ah... Rachel... Thank you so much Rachel! She is... Why is she laughing "What was that all about!?" I almost can't make out the words she's saying, 'cause she's laughing so hard. "Umm... Dancing? With Frank?" I stuttered... Rachel just gives me the look like I'm crazy. She knows that wasn't the only reason.

"Right" she laughs the word out like she's judging me somehow... "What's wrong with me dancing with my dog?" Which reminds that I'm still standing with Frank in my arms, he's trying to wring himself out of my grasp, so he can jump happily over to Rachel and welcome her, like he always does when Rachel is visiting, which she kinda always does. Frank is very approval of Rachel. Always have been. Now they're just like best friends or something.

"But seriously. What was that about? You were humming happily" she's still smiling like a dork. I sit Frank down so that he can run over to Rachel; she kneels down to greet Frank happily. Just like old friends. "I just... Had a nice day, that's all" I answer, while I take off my coat and hang it on my coat stand beside the front door. Rachel follows me with her eyes "how can that be? You're days are all the same!"

I just stare at her, in an offended kinda way. Don't know why I would be offended... She's right. My days are all the same... I realize that Rachel still are looking at me like she's waiting for me to spit out, still kneeling and clapping Frank. I sigh "okay okay... You got me... I... I kinda... Met a guy..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rachel jumps up squealing! "Oh my gosh Blainey! Have you finally met someone!? Oh, I'm so happy for yoouu!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I stop her "no no! I mean... I met a guy, but he's not like... My boyfriend or anything Rachel! I JUST met him" Rachel just stands there looking at me, confusion drawn over her face "Oh... My bad..." She finally relaxes a little. Until she starts grinning again "Is he cute?!" she then asks with enthusiasm "Of course Rachel!" and then I let everything spill out to her, before I can even say anything about "he has this angelic face, and angelic voice, his hair is chestnut and, his nose was so adorable, and his lips was so pink and his eyes, god his eyes Rachel! I could just let myself drown in them if I wanted... He was... Pure beauty Rachel..." While babbling I found myself looking into outta space, like I was daydreaming... Well, I kinda was.

"He sounds amazing" Rachel's voice startles me a little. She stands there, listening and smiling lovingly. I shake my head to clear it, and trying to stop thinking about clear blue eyes. "I have to see him again Rachel!" And then it comes back to me... He told me he would call me... But, I didn't give him my number... And he didn't give me his... And I have no idea what his last name is... Shit... Everything comes crashing down suddenly... How will I ever see him again?

* * *

**Well... What do you guys think? :D Maybe you could tell me over some reviews? ;D**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

One year has passed... And what happened to Kurt you ask? Well, moved on... He never tried to find me, then why should I care..? I still dream of him sometimes... I wish I could get another glimpse of him. Just once. His beauty beats everything.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson" " 'Morning Maria" Maria is the new assistant, she write down every case we have, and take the phone calls and make them... Oh right... I just forgot to tell ya'. Well, for about 10 months ago, I became a police officer for FBI! I'm still kinda new, but I just feel like I've been there forever! Sam and Rachel are really proud of me, which means a lot. Cooper is too! I told my parents, the moment I got in at the police school, what I was planning to do the rest of my life... Police work... They didn't really approve of it, they just told me to be careful, and to fight for some justice. Bull crap...

Well... Here I am. I've actually become a better man! Or, I've become a little happier. This police work is hard to plan so; my improvisation has been tested... It works pretty well now. After 10 months something happens! We have haven't really had any serious cases yet. We've had a lot of bank robberies, burglaries, car accidents, and the usual stuff. Also a few murders. That wasn't nice... We found the killers though! They are behind bars and locked in chains now. I feel a lot better knowing that those psychos are locked up tight in jail!

I walk in, in my office; theirs glass windows all around me, so that I can stalk everybody. My boss, Mr. Charles is an old man in his 50th, but he's a great boss. He... Oh, someone's knocking...

"Come on in Mike!" I speak loudly so that the man from behind the glass door can hear me. "I kinda have to knock every time, you don't really look like you're aware of me coming, and you ALWAYS sit in your own daydreams!" He laughs at the end of his talk, walking in, in the room.

"I'm sorry Mike, there's just a lot going on in my mind lately" I says apologetic. "Ah" he says knowingly, standing my coffee on my table, I look at him grateful, taking the coffee to my lips, he continues "boy trouble?" he asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow, I almost choke on my coffee. I'm about to answer him, when I'm finally done coughing, when something cuts abruptly off my words... Rachel?! What is she doing here!? She's saying something, and loud enough to cut Sebastian off his words... Why does she look so... Panicking?

I rise from my seat a little too fast, that I almost knock over the chair. I walk fast past Mike forgetting he's actually there. When I open the door, I can hear everything much more clearly! "Rachel! Rachel, Rachel..." I walk over to her. She's crying?! Oh my god, what have happened? She runs into my arms, stopped talking loudly. She's sobbing. "Rachel? Rachel, what's wrong?!" I ask her. I can feel the panic begin to rise in myself... She's trying to make words, but it's hard while hiccupping. "S-some-th-thing, t-terrible, ha-happened!" I got that one "Y-you ha-have to d-do s-something!" She looks up at me her big puppy watery eyes. "They could-they could... K-kill him" and then she starts sobbing even more, she buries her face in my chest.

I stand their holding her tight. I can feel some of the other from the office starts to listen careful, if there should be a case. "R-Rachel... What do you mean? Who?" I try to ask her soothingly, though I would like for her to just spit it out! "They-they got him!" She looks at me again "Who Rachel? Who?!" I ask with a little more force, looking deep into her eyes. She opens her mouth, at first it's only a little squeak that comes out, but then she forms a word: "Kurt..."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn... Cliffhanger! Really, really, REALLY short chapter, sorry guys!  
****Reviews ****though****?! 8D**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Kurt..." My blood ran cold in me. I could feel I got pale. There was silence. Everybody around us was silent; they just looked at us... "Anderson!" I finally came to my senses! Why was my boss calling my name? "Anderson! I hear something is wrong?" He's walking out from the elevator with confident and fast step, like he's suppose to. "I've just been called up by one of our FBI spy's; they say there's been a kidnapping!" I just stare at him...

Mr. Charles approach me, he lays a hand on my right shoulder, Rachel's clinging to my left side, still tears running down her face, but I don't think she's aware of them. My boss speaks up again when I don't answer him, still a little shocked from all these things happening so fast "Someone beloved?" he just asks, still hand on my shoulder, he looks into my eyes, I stare right back into his.

His eyes are a deep chocolate brown, nothing like Kurt's, his face has many wrinkles, but you can see he's looking concerned at me. He always has bags under his eyes, but I don't think it's because he's losing sleep, more because of the hard work. He's really working his butt off, I don't ever see him out from the office, even though he has a wife at home and two children, but they're grown up today. His nose is also kinds big, that just looks like it was t even suppose to sit there. It's nothing like Kurt's... Kurt? Oh shit, we were talking about the kidnapping of... Kurt

I finally open my mouth to say something, but nothing really comes out... Finally I manage to say (my boss really is patient) "No... I mean... I knew him... Or I've met one time or so, but that was about a year ago!" "Then why do you look so concerned?" Mr. Charles asks me, retrieving his hand from my shoulder, so he can cross his arms, not taking his eyes away from me, standing a little taller "I-... Well... I just kinda... Fell for him... I mean for his personality!" I hurry to say the last bit so it won't sound wrong... Or, it wasn't wrong, it was the truth. I did fall for Kurt. But I couldn't tell my boss that. He would never let me save Kurt if he knew that have fallen for him! But what if it isn't even him!? Did I ever consider that?!

Mr. Charles just gives me the knowingly "Mhmhhh..." and a raised eyebrow "But... What if it isn't even him?" It just came out "What do you mean?" Mr. Charles asks, now more serious and not so cocky. "I don't know his last name, so maybe it isn't even that Kurt you're talking about!" I say, and I fell kinda happier now, but maybe I shouldn't be so glad already, 'cause there is still that risk that it IS that Kurt I've been talking about... "Let's go check agent, the spy's hopefully has send me something." I follow my boss, still with Rachel clinging to me.

* * *

"Here it is!" My boss says victoriously. I look at the computer screen beside my boss, Rachel looks at the other side of him, finally letting go of me. "Kurt Hummel" before I can even ask myself that name in my head, Rachel squeaks out, "That's him!" I look at her, and she's starring at the computer screen, I can see she's trying not to cry. "I whisper behind my boss' bag (literally) to Rachel." I had no idea that you knew someone called Kurt Hummel!" Rachel whispers back to me "He's my best friend besides you. He's was Finn's half younger brother. I met him when I met Finn, and we just made a bond. But sadly we lost contact after Finn's death. But I tried to find him over the Internet to see where he was living, and I luckily found him! I drive over to his apartment, I tried knocking, but when I did that the door squeaked lightly open, so I called his name while I walked in. It was dark everywhere, so found the contact so that I could see into the room... And EVERYTHING was crashed. Like he'd been robbed... But there was no sign of him, so I tried looking around his apartment. And I found a letter under his bed... It read that if anybody saw this, they should contact the police immediately! He must have been lying under his bed hiding from what was going on outside he's bedroom, and writing this! The only obvious things are that they also took him!" She told me the whole story without break, so that was a lot of information to take in!

"Did you get that boss?" I asked him, Rachel just told me some important information! Maybe boss could use that to something, so he better has heard it. Boss nodded though, saying "I found information about Kurt Hummel!" I then get curious and I say, maybe a little too loud "Read it out loud" right in boss' ear. But he doesn't twitch; I probably just made him deaf. Boss then started reading "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" he continued with address and phone number, personal number and eye color. The eye color was blue, but the Kurt he knew, had blue/green/gray eyes! "Agent... I've found a picture..." He says very seriously. My eyes are then drawn fast to the screen! Mr. Charles clicks a link... It's a picture of... The one and only Kurt Hummel... Boss looks carefully at me "Seems familiar?" he asks

I just stare at the screen feeling, not hearing what boss asked me. Shouldn't I have been aware that there was a risk that it would be HIM?! Of course it's him! Why!? "Agent?" boss tries asking me again. But I just can't take it; I storm out of the room! "Blaine?!" Rachel's following me... Great... "Blaine stop?!" Okay... "Why have you never told me that you knew a person named Kurt?!" I exploded; Rachel looked sad and shocked "Do you have to know everyone that I know?" She said carefully "Because, if you just had told me that you also knew one named Kurt, than I would probably have been friends with him too, I could've protected him, then nothing of this would've happened!" Then Rachel answers bitterly, and I stand stock still "Well maybe because you never told me the name of the guy you met a year ago! How was I then supposed to know?!" Oh... I never told her...

* * *

"You have to send a search team out to find him!" I storm back in to my boss' office "Well of course, agent... If anybody got the time" he just says, like it suddenly doesn't matter anymore...

"No! Now! I want the best search team, they HAVE to find him! And when they do, I swear that I will get them who did this; I will make them regret they were even born!" I growled, my boss just staring casually at me, but I could also see the chock in his eyes, I never gave orders. "I will do my best agent. Now, go back to your post, I promise I will contact you when I find a search team." He smiled reassuringly at me. I tried smiling back before I walked out again, back to my own office, with a little hope inside.

* * *

It's been too long... Its 2 weeks since I asked Mr. Charles to find a search team... Can't he see how important this is?! Kurt could be dead by now! Well, I finally persuaded the boss to send some crime investigators to Kurt's apartment. Now I'm waiting for answers...

"Agent Anderson!" I look up too fast that my neck almost cracks. Its agent Martin, he looks like he's been running, and fast. He looks kinda sweaty, and he stands in the doorway to my office, puffing and puffing. He then speaks up when he finally got his breath back "You are asked for at the crime scene!"

Martin and I reach Kurt's apartment, and hurries inside. "Agent Anderson" Agent Carmel has been looking for me, I can see. "Is it serious?" I ask "Just come with me, I know you've been waiting"

We step inside a room that looks like a lab. Well, it is a lab, but it looks exactly the labs in cartoons. "There have been taking a lot of pictures; we've found some finger prints at the doorknob into the apartment, and a footprint at the kicked door, into the bedroom." I think "Wait, was the door to his bedroom kicked open?" "Haven't you seen the crime scene Agent Anderson?" Carmel asks with a perfectly styled eyebrow "No, I never got the chance." Carmel is still looking at me "Follow me Anderson"

There are police banner in front of the front door, so people can see that it's forbidden to step inside the room, and destroy all evidence. We step into the room, and I get goose bumps. It's incredible to think that there has been a burglary, and that it's Kurt who's been involved... I gulp...

The curtains are closed, so there is no light. At least until they are done taking photos of the curtains... They're still taking photos of almost everything they can. So the only light there is from the blitzes from the cameras and the open door out to the hallway. Weird there wasn't anybody hearing anything or seeing anything. We maybe have to send some people out to interview the other residents.

"Mark, Lily! I want you to interview the nearest resident in this building!" I call out to Mark and Lily, they use to be good at interview, they both nod at me, and then they're walking away. I keep following Carmel into the bedroom. I step on something that's making me jump a little. The kicked door...

While, I walk around looking, and sniffing, Agent Philips comes up to me. "Agent Anderson, we've found a few conclusion, when you're done here, you can come down to Carmel and I in the lab." He smiles at me, and walk away. I walk around a little more, feeling there's something we've missed...

* * *

**Oh well... The conclusion must wait till next chapter, sorry ;D Also sorry, for the short, short chapters! :S I promise, it'll get better ;)  
Always remember... REVIEWS! 8D**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I don't know why I'm nervous... I guess I'm just so afraid that something has happened to Kurt. What if he's already dead? What if we can never find him again? What if I will never get to see him again? Just the thought of it makes me wanna cry. But I just don't understand. I've met him once? Why is he so special than all the others? Was it just his beauty that hit me in the face with a hammer? All I know is that, it was definitely amour that hit by butt with an arrow. It just hurt more in the head when it happened...

"Agent Anderson" right, conclusions, I might have figured some out already when I walked around in there for 5 minutes. "Everything has been taking photos of, we can see a lot of finger prints on the photos, which probably mean that this isn't supposed to be a secret, Philips is already scanning the foot prints and the finger prints." I nod, making her continue "Alright. When we first got into the room, we noticed that nothing has been taking away from the apartment, not even money. Everything was crashed and laying all over the floor, the same with all the furniture's, they were also destroyed. But as I said, nothing was gone from the room. We know from your friend Rachel Berry that he'd been hiding under the bed, writing that whoever would find the letter, should immediately contact us. We saw the door that laid on the floor, was locked, so he'd either been in his living room, hearing someone trying to get inside, then running inside his bedroom, and locking the door, in hope they would walk out again. But they didn't. He could here they were destroying everything, so of course he was panicking. But they were looking for something." Then she was quite "How do you know there were two of them?" I ask "There were only two different finger prints" Carmel answers me, she looks like she concentrating on something, or like she's trying to remember something... "I think they took Kurt for a reason. There wasn't anything missing from the apartment... Except Kurt" she then looks at me with concern "The thing they were looking for... WAS Kurt..."

"But did he know they were looking for him? Was that why he was hiding?" "I think anyone would be hiding if someone were trying to get into their house without permission... And we don't know if he knew they were after him." "Can it be because they're using the boy, because he has something they need?" Yes, yes, maybe they have taken the boy because he has something they need!" "We don't know anything! Would you please go home!?" "What about, Agent Anderson?! Is it true that he knows the boy who'd been taken?" "Are they lovers?!" "Yes Agent Anderson has met the boy one time, but NO, they are nothing, Agent Anderson is just concerned..." "Can we talk to Agent Anderson?!" "NO! Agent Anderson is resting after... The chock today! Please leave!" Jeez... Journalists... I hate them... They always make stories out of a few words they heard, and then making a whole new story that will sell for millions of dollars...

I sit outside in the waiting room. Mr. Charles told me not to go inside to the congress; I should just sit here and relax a little. It was yesterday that Carmel told me that they have Kurt by a reason. I'm still in shock, and Mr. Charles could see that. He said if any journalists would walk past me and ask me anything, I should just say, that I have no comments...

Okay, sounds like they're done. Mark and Lily had talked to some of the other residents. They said that they were told, that it was carnival night, and that Kurt has never attended to it, not one year. So almost everyone was out that night. There wasn't anything more we could do. They were all right, almost every inhabitant, joins the big carnival... Typical, why haven't we thought of that. It makes sense, 'cause then they weren't home till next day at after 8, and Rachel found out at 5 o'clock, so no one in the building has never even been aware of it. Damn the two kidnappers of Kurt's have really thought it through... Besides all the evidence they practically lay ready for us, all over the apartment.

Carmel, Mark, Lily, Philips and boss are getting out from congress hall now, with all the journalists right behind them, still asking all sorts of questions, even though they were asked not to... Maybe I should've walked ahead of them before all the journalists came out, 'cause now they have seen me, and they look eager to get over to me. They did also ask for me under the congress.

Finally there are coming bodyguards, some of the journalists were already about to crowd me, but now their being asked nicely to go home. So that _we _can go home...

"How'd it go?" I ask boss "Why do you ask? I bet you practically could hear everything that was going on" boss answers me coldly, but I just keep looking at like I didn't just hear that snarky comment. Boss sighs "We aren't sure of anything yet, so it was hard for us to comment" boss answered, but continues "They don't need to know anything try, before this case is clear and done!" he then says controlling. "Boss? Have you ever... Like... In the 30 years you've been working for FBI... Have you ever had a case where someone was kidnapped?" I couldn't help asking, I just had to! I don't hope he will hate after it though... Some seconds pass, but Mr. Charles then opens his mouth... "Yes... I have... One time" "How did it end?" Now the words just come tumbling out... I'm just really curious... He waits a minute again, or two... "We were too late..." Is all he says. I don't comment... I think it was hard for him.

When we reach the police station again, Mr. Charles turns to me again, for the first time since he answered my question, about the kidnapped girl. He stands directly in front of me, he lays both his hands on my shoulders, and it feels... It feels kinds safe, beneath his big, strong hands. He is looking at me, now with a lot of emotion saying "I promise you son... We will find him" and then he walks away, back to his haven...

I just stand there... Chocked... I'm of course happy that he will promise such thing, but... Just the way he looked at me, and the way he reassured me of something, he knows is important to me. I feel like he understands me... Like no one have ever understood me before... Besides Sam, Rachel and Coop... But never my dad... He never understood. And who knows... Maybe my boss is more than just my boss. I could absolutely see him as a dad...

A month or so has past... And now I'm dreaming even more of deep blue eyes than ever... I haven't had so much sleep lately... I feel like I'm to no use... I just sit here... Almost letting go of my head with my left hand that I'm holding it up with, and just fall asleep... I'm almost sleeping now, I can myself snoring just a tiny bit, and I can see... Huh, I can see blue eyes... And plum lips... Gosh those lips look delicious; I wonder they would taste like... If now I reach out and try to kiss them, then maybe...

"-DERSON!" BANG! "I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jeez, now my head hurt... So embarrassing, to wake up from a daydream by hitting your head on the desk... Everything is blurry, what's that sound? "-erson!" What? "ANDERSON!" Ah, now I see, its Mark calling my name... Wait why is he calling my name? "Anderson for god's sake! They're looking for you!" Mark calls for the third time! "Who's looking for me?!" I snarl back "Carmel and boss, they've found the perpetrators!" He then says, aware of that I would become fully awake from that. "What?! I'm coming!" I yell while running out from the office, Mark making space for me, so that we won't bump into each other, and promise me, I can run fast when I feel like I need to. And I needed to.

"Have you found the men!?" I hurry inside the computer lab, where I can see Carmel sitting in the chair in front of one of our biggest computers, boss standing right next to her, with his eyes glued on the screen. Carmel is the first to answer "Yes, the finger print and foot print finally made sense!" She answers coolly. I stand on the left side of Carmel, boss on the right. We're looking on the screen, and I can actually feel butterfly's in my stomach. When I get my fingers in those meatheads I'll... But Carmel cut right through my thoughts.

"Here!" She says loudly and triumph ally. A picture and information suddenly pops up on the computer... David Karofsky?! "Have you ever heard of him?" I ask them, they both answer 'never' at the same time. He looks ruthless! And tough... A little scary, actually... He's 23, one year older than me... "Wait, here's the other one" Carmel speaks up once again. This time, another picture pops up, also with information. He looks like a hamster! Huh, Sebastian Smith... He just looks cocky and cruel... Almost scarier than that other guy, Karofsky... He's 22, like me... Mhh, what a pair... I can't really see them together as a "team"... What do they want with Kurt?

"Guys, you also have to see this. Kurt Hummel. Doesn't his last name say you something?" Carmel asks both of us, looking at us questionably. I have no idea... Maybe... Carmel rolls her eyes and clicks on some more things while saying "Hummel... He is the son of our old U.S.A president, him before Obama today! He got shut while driving in his limo, but his wife, Elizabeth, managed to get away, before she also got shot... Does THAT ring a bell for you?" Then suddenly boss roars "Of course! It's Burt Hummel!" Burt Hummel? Huh... "Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid! The old president! I remember now! He was shot right in front of his pregnant wife Elizabeth, but he was only hit in the shoulder, luckily, so he survived! Oh my god! Elizabeth must have been pregnant with Kurt at that time. But sadly she passed away a few years after that incident!" boss is totally freaking out, hand on his forehead, shaking his head...

"I'm still not sure I understand... What have this anything to do with Kurt?" I ask dumbly... Carmel looks at me with her big green eyes, glasses down her nose, and her long blond hair up in a ponytail like always, she says "They probably think Kurt is rich, that he inherited all of his father's fortune!" "But then why didn't they take any money from his apartment, or tried to log themselves in on his bank account, by stealing his credit card or something?" I ask hardly, I just don't understand why they had to take Kurt with them... Carmel then answer my question "Then maybe Kurt inherits something very, very precious from his father, that Kurt doesn't even know anything about..." Carmel answers, now looking and sounding concerned... We look at each other with wide eyes "Kurt is screwed... We need to act quickly!"

"I'm trying to hack myself into some of their stuff, but I just can't crack their password..." Carmel is tapping so fast at the keyboard that I almost can't keep it up with my own eyes. I really just want to find the hell out where Kurt is, so that I can shoot the knobs of the two meathead's heads! "Can't you work a little faster?" I ask, trying to be sarcastic, but it came out a little too harsh, luckily Carmel doesn't take it personal, she just glares evilly at me out of the corners of her eyes "I'm not a computer genius..." She snarls back, before looking at the screen again, never stopped typing on the keyboard... Incredible...

Minutes go by... I can already feel a headache on its way, just by staring a little too hard on the computer screen... I can feel sleep creep in on me again, even though I'm standing... I let my eyes drift close, just for a couple of seconds... It feels good... "AHA" I think I just jumped 5 meters up in the air! I think Carmel found something! "Look at this! There are old video cameras from inside the building they are in!" Carmel are really excited, and sounds really proud of herself, I can see boss that he also watch the screen carefully, I do the same, I have to bit the inside of my cheek not to just, jump up in the air screaming 'hurray' and grinning like a madman!

"There are video cameras all over the building. It could've been anything... There are a lot of buildings with spy cameras inside." She laughs bitterly "Idiots, they haven't seen a thing, they didn't even think of turning off the cameras..." "But if they are so old the cameras, how can you make them work?" I ask her, a little concerned that she might have forgotten something, but she keeps grinning, so I take that as a good sign...

"I can hack myself into the system of just one camera, if I can break past all the security things inside it, without making the alarm start screaming, I can have access to all the other cameras, and then we can find which room Kurt is in!" I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her and spin her right now! "You're so freakin' awesome Carmel!" I can't help myself... She IS! Then we fist bump!

One minute has passed and she has hacked herself into the camera security system, now she's trying to crash the alarm we won't accidental set it off, and... YES, she's in! "Got it." She says with a smirk, looking like she knows how awesome she is. I can't help myself, but I make a fist in the air mouthing 'yes!' Boss then, probably for the first time since 15 minutes ago, finally speaks up "Try and see if you can find him!" He makes a sign for Carmel to hurry, she immediately gets the point.

We're searching practically every room... It looks really old and dusty, like it could crumble whenever it wanted... It isn't a safe place to be in. We have to get him soon! It can only be a big building, 'cause there are a lot of rooms... Here's a hall way... It's all gray, and boring. There's a lot of cobweb, and it looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years. Suddenly a shadow appears "Wait stay there!" I hurry to say to Carmel before she clicks on the next camera. The shadows become bigger, now there's a figure walking down the hallway... He looks casual and relaxed... It has to be that Sebastian guy, 'cause he's a lot smaller than the other. Now he's out of the picture...

"That was kinda creepy" Carmel is the first to speak up... She's right... It was. "Well, try following him!" boss doesn't really have the patience! Oh right, move on! She then hurries to do that. The same figure just continues to walk down the hallway... He's walking and walking and... Wait... Now he's just standing, he's walking over to the door on the left side of the hall... He says something, but we're not able to hear it... Kurt has to be in their! "Try and see if you can find the camera to that room!" I say eagerly. "How am I suppose to know which room that is, when there are 3 billion more rooms!?" She says, maybe a little too harsh... "Try to zoom or something... Maybe there is a number on the door, and then you probably can go out from that." I suggest... That sounded like a great idea.

She tries zooming, and she actually finds a number on the door "If there are rooms in front of each other, and the building has that size, there are elevators and room numbers, can't it only be an old building with apartments that people have been living in?" Boss says... As smart as he is! Before we get to answer, something finally happens! "Look!" Carmel gasps out! "C-could it be?" Carmel stutters... "Kurt," I end for her, stepping closer to the screen, as if I would get closer to _him_... There, in a chair. With his wrists tied behind the back of the chair, his feet also tied, he has some sort of small scarf in his mouth, tied behind his head. He looks exhausted! From all we can see from this distance, he has bruises and scars. He's sitting in a dark room, also looks like haven't been cleaned for years.

He has closed eyes. He's head is tilted a little down to the side. He's probably sleeping. I can't really see his face, but I just know that they have been hitting his beautiful face... God, has he been sitting there for over a month? I would really like to hear the story. Don't worry Kurt. I'll find you. I promise...

Suddenly an idea springs to mind! "Hey! Go back to that guy's information!" Carmel does, looking a bit confused. "Scroll down. More, more, more. There!" Aha, a phone number! "If we can get the phone number to that meat head, we can locate where he was calling from!" I explain exited, if this actually works out... We might find Kurt... "Brilliant Agent" boss says to me. Carmel takes out her iPhone from her pocket and hands it to me, I type the numbers quickly, and eager to find out if this might actually work! Biib. Biib. Biib. "Hello" It's a rough voice answering, it could be Karofsky... "Yes hello sir. If I might ask you, are your name Mr. David Karofsky?" I ask, a little nervous, but try to stay cool and calm. "No. That's my son. I'm Paul Karofsky." Damn... "Well... We need to speak to your son. It's... Business... Can you maybe give us your son's phone number?" I ask, panicking a little "Of course sir..." I haven't realized that I was holding my breath, I let it out... "Are you ready sir?" The man from the other side of the phone asks me. He sounds like a great man... How can he have made someone like Karofsky? "Oh, yes of course" I say to him, I wave with my hand as a signal that Carmel are suppose to write the phone number down, she gets it, she quickly finds a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write it down.

When he's done telling me his son's phone number, I thank him, and end the call... Now, we just stare at each other... The only thing that's left to do is call Karofsky... And then locate from where the call was taken from... We don't say anything to each other, I just reach out to take the paper, and type it down on the phone. My hands are shaking a little. I take the phone up to my ear... Biib. Biib. "Hallo?"

"Hello?" It's a little lighter voice than the man before, but you can hear they are in family... "Hello. Are you Mr. David Karofsky?" "Just Karofsky. Who are you? How do you know my name?" I can hear he's a little impatient... We don't need more to locate him, so the rest I'm saying, can be anything, 'cause it won't matter. Carmel has already begun trying to find the location of the call. "Have you ordered a pizza with pepperoni, cheese, ham, and tomatoes? And extra hot?" I ask him, I can see boss chuckling, looking at me from the corners of his eyes "What the hell, no way? Go home pizza guy, I have better things to..." And then he hung up... "Better things to do"... I get chills... But Carmel then speaks up, she sounds like she's been running marathon... She's exited? Why is she..?" I found it! I found the address..!" Oh...

* * *

**I'm gonna do a lot of cliffhangers! ;D Gosh, I SUCK at this don't I... Well, if you're still reading this crap, then I can't be more grateful :') Next chapter, hopefully out soon!**

**Reviews!**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's POV! Didn't see that one coming, huh? ;D**

**A/N: There are some improvements, and I'll try to make the chapters as long as possible. Well, enjoy… Hope it's okay… ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**1 month ago...**

I was sitting comfortable in my brand new armchair that I bought just yesterday. It is a nice chair that I found cheap over the Internet. It is a nice dark brown color, it is soft and comfortable. I have a matching cushion that looks amazing and fashionable together with it. It fit perfectly for my apartment. I live very fashionable, everything is standing perfectly and correct, most of the things have matching colors, and the colors in my apartment, are of course also on purpose, 'cause colors are always the first thing people gets attached to, and the colors has a lot to do with ones personality, so I'm going for some neutral colors, making it match so it looks good. Also some bright colors where it fits so it doesn't look like I'm just a total neutral, shy and boring type, but that I also have sense for happy things, and so it looks a little more energetic!

Enough about my delicious apartment..! I was (as I said before) sitting in my new comfortable armchair. Everybody was going to the yearly carnival... Except me. I have never been a big fan of big parties. Our carnival is of course a bit different than the Brazilians, but we still party for three days or so... So I practically have the whole building for myself. Right now I can hear everyone buzzing out of their apartment rooms, chatting along with one another. While I sit in my own room, reading Harry Potter, but I can't really focus on the words. I read them, but it's like they go straight to my brain, but then out of my other ear again. I wonder what the other residents that every year, attend to these carnivals think of me when I don't crowd with them, or any others from the city...

Now I think they all are almost gone. That was about time. I can then continue to read my story. I have the whole collection of, both, movies and books. I've seen all the movies, and read all the books. But when I'm bored, I just randomly take one of the numbers of the Harry Potter series book. It hasn't become boring yet, actually. Though I already have read them all 3 times I think. I know that probably isn't much, but these books are like... Really big! And there are 7 of them! Don't judge me...

It's really quiet now. Not outside. When first they begin to play music, the peace and quiet will be over... For 3 freaking days... I though every year, always manage to fall asleep! I don't know how I do it. My stomach then suddenly rumbles. I look down and shush at it. I don't wanna get up from the chair! It's too comfy... But it keeps making noises... I better get up and eat something. The clock is 6 am after all... I go out to my kitchen to make myself a toast. I do some of the knives I left at the sink before I got to work this morning. I was in kind of a hurry, I was really tired last night, and I have been all day. Isabella did see the bags under my eyes, and the way my bag bent. She then told me to go home early and rest, and that I should take one or two days off this week. I protested of course, saying it just had been a crappy morning, but she insisted. But right now I'm kind of glad she told me this, also to take a day or two off. Then I hopefully can sleep a bit tighter, knowing that I'm not supposed to be off for work next morning, already at 8 o'clock, which means I have to get out of bed at 7...

I walk back into the living room after I have eaten my toast. I was about to approach my chair when I hear some whispering outside in the hall. Also footsteps. It's probably just Ms. Red who has forgotten her money or keys or whatever... She always forgets something... But now that the voice is getting closer, I can make out two voices... Could it be the nice old married couple that is living further down the hall? I just don't think so, then why would they whisper? I realize I'm still standing, starring at my front doors with wide eyes. I let it go, 'cause right now I just wanna read my book, and then maybe go to sleep in my big comfortable bed.

I approach my chair and sit down. Now I can't hear the voices anymore. That was weird... It probably just was Ms. Red, talking to herself... She _is _single after all... Being lonely as long as she has, you do get kind of lonely... And that turns to crazy... I mean... No mean things about Ms. Red, she is a nice old lady, but she _is_... Kind of crazy... Anyway...

I don't get to sit properly in my chair, before someone starts knocking furiously on my door. I almost fall down from my chair, heart pumping in my chest! That isn't "normal" knocking... I stand up from my chair, walking silently over to my door. I can see the hinges at the door shaking violently. (The door is closed) My first thought was "In a few minutes, my door is lying on the floor..." I want to yell to the people from behind my door, and ask what the hell they are doing! But it's like my throat is closed. I can't get any words out. My words are stuck... I know what is going to happen, and I know what I have to do!

With that, I run as fast as I can, into my bedroom. I bang my the door, trying not to do it too loud, so the people behind my door (who's still knocking violently) won't here the loud bang, or else they'll know I'm home. I lock the door and throw the key away; I don't know why I did that action, but I was panicking! I'm about to get robbed while I'm home. Or maybe worse... They probably have a gun! Shit, now I just panic even more!

I find a piece of paper from my garbage can with old drawing ideas on it, that I gave up on, and just threw it in the trash can, for a long time ago. I tear a piece of the paper and find the nearest pencil I can find. I just hurry under my bed, the first hiding spot I can find. Not the best, but the only one... I can hear the hinges can't hold the door anymore. There are coming loud crack sounds from the living room. They're almost in! I hurry to write down the first things that springs to my mind. I don't know how to formulate what's going on, my brain is going crazy, I can't think of anything than "Maybe I could use my candlestick as weapon, to hit them in the head' 'They are coming! They're coming after me! They're coming after my Gucci collection!' And 'that picture is not hanging straight'' ... Well that was weird, but my brain just didn't wanna shut up!

Meanwhile, my front door was only a few bangs away from getting knocked over. And I have absolutely nothing written! I can feel my heart is in my throat now, banging loudly in pace with the banging outside my room. When my brain finally decides to form words so that I can write them down on the paper, a loud 'BANG' and 'CRASH' sounds from the living room. Now my heart is beating impossibly faster. Then suddenly a husky voice is heard from outside my bedroom "We know you're here, Hummel!" I stop in my tracks. How does the person know my name?! And are there more than one person? All the questions in my head are bubbling, almost making a headache, but I can't concentrate on my writing or all the questions in my head. My eyes are on the door, like I'm waiting for them to crashing in, even though I should be writing on the god damn paper! The same husky voice as before said something once again, sounding almost targeted, which just kinds made it even scarier... "You think you can hide from us Hummel? Oh, we'll find you..." I can feel my eyes are wide, and they grow bigger, by the man from the other side of the door's words, which probably shouldn't be possible. All my thoughts suddenly stop bubbling around in my head, and the words the creepy man spoke a minute ago, finally goes through my brain, and the. I realize... "You think you can hide from US?"... There is more than one... Well... Fuck...

I can hear they are tearing things down from my shelves and all my (not so cheap) vases are tumbling down from their tables and landing hard on my wood floor, crashing with a loud... Well... Crash... They are tipping all my chairs and tables... I bet they're also looking under my every carpet, just to be sure... They are destroying everything... All my precious belongings... They probably take everything I have, and then destroying the things that they _don't_ need... But I know they're after me... Why? I don't know... I don't have anything "precious". I'm not rich! Or, well my dad is, which probably means that I'm too, but he's in Ohio and now I'm in New Y... Wait... Shit! Of course! My dad is rich! He was the freaking _president_! They want my entire father's money! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I have to write that down on the paper!

But I only reach halfway down to the paper, lying on the floor. My hand in the air... When the loudest 'CRASH' sounds, just a few meters away from me. I can feel myself shaking like a leaf, and wide eyes! They just crashed my brand new gorgeous dark brown wood door! That is NOT okay! I mean... There is one huge pair of black boots, standing on my (brand new gorgeous dark brown wood) door! The pair of boots moves to the right. In that movement, a new pair of boots appears. These are also black but not as huge and ugly. It almost looks like they just have been polished. The first pair had old dry mud; they weren't as nice as the second pair, standing almost right in front of me. Not more than a meter, I could almost smell them. Huh... Maybe they looked nice, but they certainly don't smell nice...

They walk silently around for a bit, I didn't realize I was holding my breath, but I felt like, if I breathe, I'm caught... I almost didn't dare to move. I only moved my eyes, following the nice pair of boots with them. The room is too silent for my liking, I can almost hear my own heartbeat, and it's beating fast! I don't hope the two others can hear it, but it could be possible... It's beating like crazy! I can see the two men, now standing beside my bed, so that I have to turn my head to the right to see them, standing close. I can hear them whisper, I cannot make out the words, just above a whisper... I can feel the goose bumps!

They suddenly both turn to walk in, in my bathroom, and I let go of the breath that I've been holding for, feels like 5 minutes, though hopefully just for a minute or so, which is also kind of a lot... My mind is running in many different directions, I just aim for the paper with my pencil, trying not to shake while writing. I'm about to write the last part when... I feel two huge meaty hands on my ankles, pulling me hard out from under the bed. I remember pain... Hands... My own high pitched scream... A lot of fear... Wringing my body out of their grip, fighting... And then... Blackness...

* * *

I feel pain... Lots of pain... And… Fear... I can't see anything besides darkness... I practically can't feel my body... I'm trying to wake more up a bit. I succeed in the end, at least enough to feel my wrists, tied together... Behind a chair I guess... It has to be a chair, 'cause I'm sitting on something hard, flat and uncomfortable... My feet are also tied together by the ankles, to the chair... God, it's a waste of rope... I don't think I'm blindfolded, 'cause I can feel my eyes open. But it's hard to know, it's black no matter what... I'm not gagged, luckily... It's only my wrists and ankles that are tied... They've done it well, I have to say... I can already feel bruises starting to form, yellow and purple...

I sit uncomfortably in the chair for what seems like hours! But probably just have been for 5 minutes or so... Which also is a long time... I feel sleepy, though I just have been sleeping… I just feel so exhausted… Sigh… How did it get to this? What the hell have I done? Who are the jerks that have kidnapped me? They should never have bothered a Hummel! Wait till my father gets his hands on them! They are going to get their asses kicked! I all of a sudden felt angry. And confused… Where am I? Where the hell are the meatheads who have done this to me?! I wanna have a chat with them… Right when I think that, light comes in through a door, that about to open. A broad-shouldered man steps inside the (surprisingly big) room I'm captured in. I can't see his face; he's more like a silhouette. Maybe I'm still dizzy. But then the bulky man standing across from me speaks up. A rough voice "You thought you could get away that easily, Hummel?" I could feel the fear rising in me, just by the voice of the man. Had they been chasing me? And for how long? Trying to push that thought away and gulping the lump I have in my throat, then trying to speak up quietly. "Who-who are you?" damn, I sound so weak. The silhouette just chuckles evilly. I get chills up my spine by the sound!

"The man you are going to spend a lot of time with" the other man told me, drawing the 'O' out, which definitely means that I am going to be here for a long time… He moves closer, slowly. The light creeps up his body with every small and slowly step he takes toward me, until I can see all of his body, except his head. He is large, not fat or ugly, but muscular and… Well, need a little more room than other… He's definitely bigger than me… He then takes the last step into the light. I gasp, my eyes growing wide. "Karofsky!?"

* * *

**Well… Told ya'! Another cliffhanger ;D Was it okay? :/ Please review :D We'll continue in next chapter from where we let go, with Kurt's POV and all ;)**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Karofsky?!" I can see his face now, and it hit me like a train. I almost can't breathe. Has he been following me since I graduated High School? He is the reason why I my High School years have been a living hell. Always beating me up till I was yellow and blue, always pushing me into lockers..! And then when I finally got my crap together, I confronted him... Only to have all the courage I had been building up the past many months, getting shot down with as much force as a train. He kissed me. And I shoved him in the chest when he tried doing it a second time. I have never told my dad or Carole. I couldn't risk for father to have another heart attack.

So I kept going. He always shot me these looks. Sometimes of disgust other times... Lust... Which probably was the worst. I always got goose bumps. I couldn't sleep at night, I was too tired in school, but I kept my good grates, but I was too tired in Glee Club to fight for solos or even make snappy comebacks at Rachel when she was all over herself. It wasn't unnoticed. My friends asked me if I was okay, and my dad became sick of worry. Suddenly Karofsky wasn't in school anymore. He was gone like fog... But of course I was happy about it, I began to eat again and sleep, until I finally graduated. On the day I was suppose to move to New York, I had heard a whisper in my ear, that he was coming after me, and that he was going to have me someday. I forgot it again after only a month, and everything was going amazing. I came into NYADA.

But then one day, when I was getting out of my apartment, I heard that whisper again, saying that the time has almost come, and that I was gonna be his soon. I got scared, and I ran. When I had been running for a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath, and I looked behind me. No one was there. I leaned against the brick wall a d closed my eyes. I repeated the words in my head a few times, before deciding to move on. I was still tense, just waiting for someone to come flying in my face. But instead of flying, it came walking, right into me, and I fell on my butt. I looked up to see a hand reaching out for me. I took it, thanking the person; I could hear the man in front of me babbling, and then stopped. He asked me if he should get my papers, but before I got to answer, he was down on his knees, picking up all my papers, that I was suppose to use for work. While he did that, I removed my scarf from my face, it was freezing outside. He then stood in front of me again; I reached out to take my papers back, mumbling a thank you. I then could feel his intense gaze on me. He was starring. I shifted a little uncomfortably; he got the message and looked away. He told me his name, and that was when I finally looked up at the man. He was handsome! Really handsome. With black curls, bright hazel eyes, plumb lips, his cheeks and nose a little pink from the cold breeze. He looks like a puppy. How cute. He told me his name; Blaine (sounds amazing). We chatted a little, he then asked me to go out for coffee, and I really wanted to, but it was like I could feel a breath on my neck, I start to panic, and I have to find a way out. I told Blaine that I couldn't but wanted to another time. Without me thinking I also told that I would call him. And then I ran off. Like the coward I was. I have thought of Blaine ever since, wondering if I will ever meet him again. The voices weren't there anymore, so I chose to let it go. But if they would return, I would go see a doctor.

They didn't. Until now... Now when I'm tied to this damn chair, facing my old bully. I feel weak. I just stare at him, and he stares back with something I can't place what is. "Was it you? You who have scared the living crap out of me since I got to New York? Have you been following me?!" I can feel the anger rising in me. Before I get to ask more questions, Karofsky answer "Whoa, one question at a time princess" I stare daggers at him by the nickname. Humiliating... He just smirks at me and steps closer. He kneels in front of me so that we are almost face to face. He's still smirking; I'm still starring daggers at him. "Yes it was me all along, and yes I have been following and watching you 24/7 since you got here" he looks at me as his smirk grows bigger, he seems to enjoy my reaction. My eyes grow bigger; I don't hope I look vulnerable. He moves his face closer to mine; I do the same but the other way, away from him. He's really enjoying this. "Is there anymore question princess? I promise I will answer them all" he tells me, his face dangerously close to mine. I can smell him, he smells like sweat and something that just screams psycho.

I'm trying to say something, but with his face so close to mine, I can only stutter. He chuckles darkly and moves away from face. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, trying to sit more comfortable in the chair by shifting a little. He moves behind me while saying "I really enjoyed watching you, Kurt" I stop my shifting on the chair. My eyes grow wider again. I can feel he has stopped moving behind, and now just boring his eyes in the back of my head. I finally manages to speak up a little "Wh-what?" He can here the fear in my voices and chuckles again. "Well, since you got to New York, I have been following your every single step. I have watched you at work; I have watched you with your friends… Yes, even in your own home." I can hear the evil smile playing on his lips "I really enjoyed every minute of it. While you made yourself ready for bed, when you had had a long day at work… When you take off your clothes…" I can feel he has moved closer to me and are now breathing me on the neck while continuing "…slowly" he drag the word out so it's kinda just a harsh breath, right on my neck. I get chills down my spine and I can feel I start to shake a little, but I can't find out if it's because of Karofsky's breathing on me, or if it's fear… Probably both. "You… You have watched me… Undressing…" It was suppose to be a question, but it came out more of a statement. He chuckles darkly once again. I can feel his lips on my neck, but it's only slightly, if I didn't have such a sensitive neck, I probably wouldn't have felt it. I tense up in my seat by it. I'm now breathing hard and fast through my nostrils, trying not to let out a whimper by biting my lip. He then abruptly stands straight up, and leaves the room. I didn't get to see his face expression when he stormed out, but right now I couldn't care less, I let out the air I had been holding almost the whole time Karofsky had been talking. I could still feel where his gross lips had been on my neck, not even 2 minutes ago. It burns… Just the thought of those lips that had taken my first kiss all those years ago, made chills on my whole body. I sat there, breathing carefully. I finally could breathe properly. I suddenly feel like my throat is burning, the same way my neck does after those lips had been there. It feels dry. Oh no, I need water, already? I have been sitting here in 5 minutes (or so I think, it's hard to know without a watch) but it feels like a whole day. There's no light, besides two cracks in the door, like on a jail door for the guards to look in on the prisoners, this time it's just for the two (three, four, I honestly don't know yet) psychopaths to look in on their hostage.

* * *

It's creepy.

It's gross.

I'm disgusted.

I feel terrible!

How long can I possibly be sitting here? Till I die? Oh god no… I haven't even started my career yet, I haven't had the chance to love someone and feel what love is and how it feels like, I haven't had a real first kiss with someone who could make me forget about how my actual first kiss was like, and I have not been married or had a dog and grow old and live my happily ever after, and, and, and… But my terrible thoughts that were waiting in line in my head were abruptly cut off, by two voices outside in the hall. "Can I see him now!? I didn't get to see him when you put his head in that stupid potato sack! You haven't even showed me a picture of him! At least you have told me the plan, lucky me…" It was a new voice; I do remember it from when they were in my home. Now it's definitely Karofsky speaking up "Would you freaking relax for a minute!? I was taking you to him now so you can see him. I promise you, he is not a disappointment for the eye" I can hear that stupid smirk again. God, I just wanna go out there and smack it off him. I just think he would become kind of mad. And I don't think he's afraid of hitting me too… I can hear the voice and their footsteps approaching the room I'm kept hostage in. "I really don't hope that you're wrong, you know how much I like pretty boys, and the last five you have brought here was… A disappointment…" his voice is like a 'tsk', I would rather not get on his bad side. But on the other hand, now I kinda hope that I'm not "pretty" enough, maybe they will then let me go…

Or kill me…

I just really don't want to find out what he means with "you know how much I like pretty boys"… I can now see them outside my door from where I sit, tied to the chair. Karofsky is talking again "You can't have Hummel!" he says simple, but forceful. "What the hell do you mean? You can't bring home a pretty boy without me getting to play with him! If you wanted him for yourself, why the hell did you bring him here?" the other man was obviously not content with the answer Karofsky gave him. Karofsky then cut in on the other man who's still freaking out, Karofsky on the other hand is holding his ground "Didn't you hear the plan when I spilled it out to you?! We need Hummel! We can both have him, in both our way, but as I said, that can only happen when we…" I can't hear the rest of it; Karofsky has leaned forward to whisper the last part to his partner. They then laugh cruelly. That sends hot chills down my spine. When they catch their breath again, Karofsky opens the "cell" door, and steps inside. The other man, hot in his heels. I can't see their faces, and honestly, maybe I should just feel happy and lucky about that… Karofsky says to his partner standing next to him "I'll let you two get some alone time. Be nice, Sebastian." he then walks out from the room. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate him even more. His partner watches Karofsky walk out, when Karofsky is out of earshot, the other man, I mean Sebastian, (ordinary) now standing directly in front of me, steps a bit closer to me. I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel too exhausted to feel anything else. He has now stepped into the only light that is in the room.

He's handsome. Like, really handsome… His hair is like a light brown/sand color, his eyes are deep, nice green and his body is… Great… His definitely smaller than Karofsky, but he also looks muscular, he's probably a bit taller than me. It's now that I realize that I have been checking the man that has me as a prisoner out… Not good… Now when I see his face, really look at it, I can see he's grinning widely and cruelly, he has caught me for checking him out… Damn… He chuckles and looks down at the tile floor, walking closer toward me. He looks up at me again; I can now see his eyes have turned a bit darker, I gasp quietly. "Don't be afraid gorgeous." His voice is soft, but possessive, like it's a commando. "I see Karofsky wasn't wrong. I think you are the best we have ever had on the hook." he kneels in front of me and looks up at me, right in the eyes. "Scratch that… You are…" he says almost like it can't be a lie, it make me wanna believe in anything he says. I feel hypnotized by looking him in the eyes. His face then turns slightly darker, his eyes moving down my body, drowning everything in. I can feel myself starting to blush and look away from his face. He has been starring at my body for over a minute, and I start to feel a little uncomfortable. His voice startles me after so long time just with silence "God, I don't think I can wait… I just wanna ravish you right now, right here." he says darkly. That doesn't really help on my emotions right now. I don't look at him, but I can feel his trying to catch my eye. He grabs my face in a tight grip, not tight enough to make it hurt, but tight enough to make me just a bit more scared. He has me by the cheeks with one hand, he stares me in the eyes, I can see his face is a lot more dark than before, and his eyes… Oh god… They are deepest and darkest green I have ever seen. I can hear myself gasp delicately without myself knowing. My eyes are wide and they stare directly into Sebastian's. He licks his lips, and that's when I notice how close we are, not more than a few inches away from each other. He looks at my face "So beautiful." he caresses my cheek lovingly "So gorgeous" his thumb touches my eyelashes when I close my eye "So lovely" down my nose "So… Kissable" and then my lips. They are slightly parted so that I can breathe. It has become kinda hot; I can feel the warmth of Sebastian's breath on me. He moves his face closer, his lips touches my cheek and moves oh so slowly down to my lips, my breath becomes faster, 'cause I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. His touches are so delicate and gentle, now that he finally let go of my cheeks and started caressing my face, it's like he's afraid that I will crash into a million pieces of porcelain like a doll. But somehow his touches aren't lovingly or delightful, more like he's preparing something, or claiming me… I don't know how I should feel about that. I should feel scared, but somehow I can't stop the little moan forming in my throat. I just can't stop feeling that it feels good. To have someone caressing one's cheek and nose and… Lips? No, this is wrong, so wrong! Without knowing it, I try to shift away from him, best way possible. Whimpering a little (how pathetic)… But my action seems like it enjoys Sebastian. He practically growls and…

"Sebastian!" it's Karofsky. He just saved my butt… "We have to talk…" Sebastian has looked the other way in direction to where Karofsky stands, half inside the room looking kind of… Afraid? Sebastian growls looking back at me with a wild face. "I'll get you soon gorgeous" with a wink from Sebastian, they're both out the door, and it's closed again. I'm sitting here… I almost can't breathe. I can feel the light touches from Sebastian's hand and fingertips. I don't feel delighted. I'm creeped out and tired, and thirsty and… Just thinking makes me tired. Before I know it, I'm out like a light. Dreaming about lovely hazel eyes…

* * *

**Well… That was a hard chapter… :/ Don't think about what Karofsky and Sebastian should talk about, I just needed Sebastian to get out xD Next chapter (hopefully) out soon! ^^' Still Kurt's POV – Ok, reviews would really make me happy n.n**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt's POV**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've updated! I wanted to yesterday, but OF COURSE we were having a new rooter (a thing that gives Internet) but it didn't work, so we had to have someone to look at it, but the man who was supposed to look at it, could first come today, so I had NO Internet yesterday... ALL day... It was HELL... I was supposed to watch the newest episode of Glee "Old Dog, New Tricks" but nuhuh! I was sooo disappointed... Also that I didn't get to update to you guys, sorry ;( BUUT, here it is! :D So, I'm gonna shut up and hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**We're still in the past.**

A week has past... And I'm still sitting in a very uncomfortable chair... Tied... They have been giving me food and water, by feeding me. It hasn't been pleasurable. Sebastian is still giving me these looks, and so does Karofsky. It's really freaking me out. Especially when they feed me.

I think its Wednesday today, almost two weeks has gone by. Incredible I'm still alive. I remember I was kidnapped a Friday. I'm sitting here one day after another, two meals a day and water. They don't talk to me, they just look at me. I'm sleeping most of the time, when I can. There haven't been any visitors from Sebastian or Karofsky since the first day, besides when it's for lunch and dinner. It's not really luxury food, more like jail food. I feel like a prisoner. Well, I am a prisoner, and this does feel like a jail. The only differences are that I haven't done anything wrong... Or... Have I?

"Hummel! Wake up!" I am awakening from my dream of hazel eyes once again, by a rough, loud voice that can only be Karofsky. I open my eyes sloppily and look at him. Sebastian is standing there with him. Sebastian is walking over to a desk that is standing beside, that I haven't realized stood there until now, even though I have been sitting here in almost three weeks. I follow his steps over to the desk. He clicks on something tall standing on the desk, when a blinding light is directed right in my face, making my vision blurry. It's a lamp, obviously.

The lamp is directed at my face, like in the office of a police officer, about to interview a perpetrator. I can see clearer now, and I can see Sebastian starring at me and Karofsky closing the metal door tightly. I can feel the fear coming creeping back, but I refuse to let it show. I'm not gonna show weakness in front of those psychos, whatever they want, they're not gonna get from me!

"Agent Anderson" Sebastian looks casually at me, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. My name isn't Anderson, what the heck is the psycho talking about? I just look confused at Sebastian "Does that ring a bell" he continues. I still look dumbly at him. I can see he already has grown impassion. "Agent Anderson?!" he asks with a little more force. He then says "Blaine? Blaine Anderson?!" My breathing stops. I look at him with wide eyes. I can see Sebastian begin to smirk a little. "I knew it. You weren't kidding Karofsky" he turns his meerkat face to look at Karofsky behind him, who is watching us. Karofsky grins "I know. Have I ever lied to you" Sebastian just chuckles at that and turns back to me. He has that light in his eyes when he looks at me. He reaches out to take my face in his hands, but I flinch away from his touch. Sebastian just grins evilly at me. He grabs it anyway and studies it. "You look exhausted, gorgeous" Sebastian is really beginning to piss me off. I mean, duh, I have been sitting in this damn chair for how long? 3 weeks!? That's almost a freakin' month. Oh my gosh, have I really been sitting here for almost a month, oh god. "Why do you think meerkat? I've been sitting here for almost a month with two meals a day, I haven't almost gotten any sleep, and I haven't bathed!" I practically spits in his face. He deserves that. Sebastian backs his head away a little. It did come out with more force than I felt like I could handle. Sebastian lets go of my face and pats my cheek a little harder than necessary "He's snarky too, huh?" Sebastian looks over at Karofsky as if it is his fault that I'm being like this. I thought Sebastian finally had got enough of me, but instead, he turns his head towards me again, but now his eyes are on me once again and with a cruel smirk, I shiver slightly under his gaze, though I wasn't suppose to show my fear, it slipped anyway. Sebastian, with that look, says "I like it" and I know that I'm not done here. The more I try to make him irritated, the more he likes me… The more he wants me… Just that thought makes me shiver… I just have to get out, I somehow have to! I'm not gonna sit around here for another month calling 'help!' and waiting for my prince charming to come and save me. But… What if I have to? I have no idea where the hell I am, and how to get out. I don't even know how to get out of the ropes that are keeping me from standing up.

"Guess we have to make him speak" Sebastian removes his hand from my face, and I let go of the breath I had been holding. Karofsky closes the door tightly, even though he probably doesn't have to, it's not like someone will come jumping in through the door and save me… Though that would be nice… Karofsky and Sebastian are now standing in front of me looking down at me. I shiver under their gaze, but hopefully it was unnoticed. "Okay Hummel, should we get started? We have a little game I think we should play." Karofsky glances over at Sebastian as if getting permission to tell the rules. Sebastian nods, Karofsky continues "It's played like this; when we ask you a question, you have to be one hundred percent true with your answer. If you lie" Karofsky stops in his words, and he is now pulling something out of his jacket, slowly. I can't see it right away when he's standing with it in his hand. He's holding it up a bit more and I can now fully make out what it is Karofsky is holding in his clammy, big hand that always have been giving me nightmares. I gasp lightly and stare at the gun in his hand, my eyes probably as big as porcelain plates. "Are... Are you gonna sho-shoot me?" I practically whimper. Karofsky and Sebastian give each other a look and they both chuckles, this time it's Sebastian that answers "Of course not princess. Then we wouldn't be able to do it. All. Night. Long" I start to shake, I can't hold the pure fear back anymore, I'm almost about to cry, but I force the tears back, I'm not gonna let them see cry or be weak. I miss my dad. And Carole. And Rachel… And Finn, but I think we all do. Oh no, don't think of Finn, then you're just gonna start crying!

I am shaking out of my thoughts discussing with each other in all different directions, by Karofsky asking me if I'm ready. It took me a while to answer, until I finally breathed out "I'm ready"

My head hurt. My face hurt. My wrists hurt. My ankles hurt. Everything hurt. I open my eyes to see Sebastian still standing with gun in his hand, blood dripping from it. "Well, well. It only took you one minute to wake up again this time, Hummel. Haven't you got enough yet?" Sebastian looks at me clearly irritated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. They have been asking me about Blaine or "Agent Anderson" as they also call him, the gorgeous man I met for 3 months ago or so. I could answer the first questions about; do you know him? How did you meet him? When did you meet him? But when it came to Blaine/Agent Anderson's personal life, I had to pass. But they did of course not believe me when I said I didn't know, and my spotless face that I always have been working on, got its first bruise. And DAMN it hurts. I tried telling them that I only had seen him once, but did they believe me? Nope.

"So... Kurt..." Sebastian spat "Are you ready for the last question? You better answer this" Sebastian, not even waiting for an answer, continued "Where. Are. Anderson?" I looked at Sebastian the best I could with my one swollen eye. I shrugged on my shoulders... With a hit to the back of my head, and I'm out like a light.

* * *

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

I couldn't think of anything else. I sit numb in the chair, like I've done for almost a month. My every bone in my body is numb. I can't move a muscle. Maybe they're all broken. It can't be by Sebastian's blow to my head and face, he didn't touch my body. Maybe it just is from all the 'sitting still' and tied. You get numb by sitting still in a chair for a month. After this, I'm never sitting on a chair again. If they're ever will be a next time. No, don't think of that, don't think of that! Of course there are! I try to move my head, I should never have done that, now more pain shoot from my neck all the way down my spine. I start to wonder, how long have I been "blacked out"? It can't be more than a few hours, can it?

Right in that moment, the big, clumsy, metal door opens, and a big broad man steps inside. It's Karofsky. I try to turn my head back where it was before to maybe look better at Karofsky, and then give him the "death glare" or my "bitch face". Karofsky don't notice anything, he keeps walking toward me and stops in front of me, not close which I'm happy about. In the start I was bored and missed company, now I think I get too much company. "You're finally awake, Hummel" Karofsky said, in my ears it sounded almost like a dumb question, I just wanted to snarl back "No, of course not, I'm still sound asleep, can't you see that?" but I stop myself; I will not risk another blow to the head. The first one hurt enough. "You've been out in a while ya' know. We almost thought we had murdered you. But that was of course too good to be true" I just snort at his words and look away like I don't care. If I could, I would've brought my hand up in front of my face and pretend to look at my nails like real bitches does sometimes. But I can't. "You've been out for two days. Must've been some blows Seb gave you there, huh?" Karofsky is totally emotionless in his face, I can't read it. I actually did plan to snarl a comment back at him, but nothing comes out. My voice is totally dead, almost like Sebastian has hit it out of my head with all the blows. Two days!? That was long... My thoughts didn't get too far when Sebastian came storming in, fear, anger and confusion crossed his face. He looked directly at Karofsky, then at me, and back at Karofsky, when he finally spoke up "We've got guests."

* * *

**Okay, this cliffhanger is really evil, I'm sorry :3 But THIS time you're lucky! 'Cause I have updated chapter 9 and 10 at the same time, so it's not really a cliffhanger anymore xD But anyway – Reviews my honeys**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaine's POV!**

**Yep, I'm doin' it! ;D Are ya'll ready? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It has been two days after we found Kurt through the hidden cameras in the building. He wasn't dead. But could he be now? I found out that I know the Sebastian guy. I used to go to school with him in Dalton, he had always been weird, and he didn't talk a lot... I had found him starring at me more than once. I had never tried talking to him. Then a few months ago, while I worked for the FBI, like I do today, I saw him again. Doing a crime... He had some companions with him that could've been his brothers and sisters or cousins. They looked a lot like each other, but Sebastian was obviously the "leader" of the group. We caught everyone, except from Sebastian, he ran away just in time. I don't know what they were looking after, 'cause it looked a lot like they were searching for something when we caught them snooping around in the bank and threatening people. I did overhear one of the men threatening a woman and asking her "Where is it?!" while the woman just sat and cried and shook her head. And they obviously weren't looking for money, 'cause everybody knows where the bankers keep the money, or at least, they should've known. Like when Sebastian and that David Karofsky (or whatever his name was) kidnapped Kurt, they didn't take anything with them, except Kurt, not even money. Maybe they think Kurt knows what and where "it" is. They are using for something, so they can't be killing him, which is good. I just don't hope they are torturing him. Two days are too long; we better get a team out soon. I have to save Kurt. Even if I don't really know him, I just felt that something was special about the boy. And okay, he's dead drop gorgeous, who doesn't want to save such a beautiful Disney princess, it'll be like a fairytale! Okay, I've been watching too much Disney. And I just called Kurt a princess... Awkward... Nevermind!

* * *

I'm on my way to the big FBI building where I work. I have already attendance to save Kurt today, I just have to get Boss agree with me, that's the difficult part. When I arrive, I don't even think of dropping my things off at my office, I walk straight to Boss' office and talk with him. I knock carefully on his door. It's not that I'm afraid of Boss, but I have much respect for the old man, if you're on his bad side, then there's nothing else to do than run. When I get an accepting invitation from Boss inside from the room, I open the door quietly and step in, closing the door behind me. I'm about to say something when Boss cuts me off. "Ahh, Agent Anderson. Please take a seat. I've actually been waiting for you" I sit in the big leather chair in front of Boss' desk. Has he been waiting for me? "Well, why is that, sir?" I ask politely, like I use to, but somehow it feels different this time, maybe because I'm actually sitting in his office like a little school kid that has been doing something wrong and are waiting for his punishment, I've never really sat in his office like this before. Boss answers me "Well, the case about Mr. Hummel has been going on for a while now. We know where Mr. Hummel is, and I do remember that you asked me to find some men who could be your back up team to save Mr. Hummel" I suddenly felt kind of mad, I raised my voice a little bit and cut Boss off "I just don't understand! Shouldn't we have been driving over there the moment we knew where he was being held as hostage and saved him!? Did you have to think about it? I thought we saved people? He has been waiting for me for a month, and then we finally find him, and then let him wait two more days? He could've been killed by now!" Boss just looks calmly at me "He isn't dead; we have Jack checking the cameras practically every minute." I just look at him like he just has told me that he has 16 fingers.

Boss sighs, he looks down at his folded hands lying on the desk in front of him. "Blaine" that makes me sit down and look at him waiting for what will come next. He never says my first name. "We are all busy. We have a group of four, with you, and that is not enough to take down Karofsky and Sebastian." "Then take some men off some of the cases that's on now! This is important! Can't you see it? You risk a life here!" I push "There are a lot of people's life hanging in a threat, Blaine. We can't just take one of the officers off of his case like that." Boss has a point. But I have a question that I have to ask "Why do you call me, Blaine?" I blurt out without thinking. "Because, right now, I'm not talking to a police man, I'm not talking to Agent Anderson." I raise an eyebrow "I'm talking to Blaine Anderson, a nervous, frustrated and normal person, who cares about Mr. Hummel and want him home and save him. In this case you're not a police officer. You're more like one of the many people out there" he says pointing out the big window behind him "Caring about each other. They don't want for anything to happen to their beloveds. Everybody is asking for special treatment. But you know, there are so many people asking for help right now, and we have to grant everybody's wishes. To save them all. But we also look at the many cases we have at once, and take the most important. Not that they all are, but bank robberies, that has to be acted quick, so we can get to catch the guys before they run off again. This kidnapping is important, and I'm working on it, just like a ten thousand other cases. It's not only your case, Blaine. There are other waiting for me; there are other people who has been waiting for a year." That makes me raise my eyebrows to my hairline. "I'm doing what I can, 'cause I can't do more. So tell me, Blaine. Why would I give you special treatment?"

After Boss' long speech, I'm totally stunned. I look at him; my respect level for him just raised a lot. Boss just looks at me, like he's waiting for me to give him a speech too. I look at him a bit more but then look away when I start speaking "I-I'm sorry Boss. I know... I'm just... I'm just so nervous." I practically whisper, but Boss seems to have caught my words "I know Blaine. I know" I feel kinda offended that he's calling me Blaine now. Like I'm suddenly a "no one". I stand up from the chair and are about to leave through the door, but Boss' voice stops me "But I could make an exception for Agent Anderson." I look back at him, eyes wide. "I've send 7 police officers on their way to save Mr. Hummel, but they're not driving without you." I just stare at Boss "Well what are you waiting for, Agent? You have a case to be completed!" Boss looks at me, his hands making the 'shoo' movement. I'm just standing here looking like an idiot. I finally wake up, and I can't feel more grateful "I-thank you so much Boss! I will complete this case, and I'll lock those bastards behind bars!" I do the salute "Good luck, Agent" Boss looks at me, then a light starts to form in his eyes "Good luck, son" and he almost looks proud of me, I just want to go over to him and give him a bear hug, and to be hugged back, a thing I've never felt. I can feel tears start to form in my eyes by his preference to me as his son. But I keep them back "I won't let you down" I hesitate a bit "dad" I finish, with a teary smile I'm out the door, a few meters down, and out the building. I'm on my way Kurt. I'm coming!

* * *

**Okay! So that was that. We are moving on over to our beloved Kurt in chapter 10, hopefully I'll get to update soon! You've got 2 chapters to read this time, but that was only because I got the time, so don't get used to it xP**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine's POV**

**A/N: Oh my god you guys! O.o I haven't updated in like forever, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me *crawls under duvet* our internet was down from Thursday to Monday, and I wasn't home Monday -_- SORRY, I'm almost back on track! ^^ And I lied in last chapter, this is (obviously) not Kurt's POV, I changed my mind ^^' Okay, some of you have waited a long time for this chapter, so I'm just gonna shut up! :3**

**Warning: Short chapter -.-' (you should probably get used to it xD)**

* * *

I'm sitting in the police car with Lucy, while I coordinate her. I've got the address from Carmel a d the instructions of how to get there. I can't figure out whether to laugh or cry. What if Kurt doesn't remember me? What if he's hurt badly? 'What ifs' are not questions you're supposed to ask yourself now, Kurt needs a hero, and right now he must be content with me. It takes some time to get there, but finally, I can see the huge building in front of us, "Stop here Lucy! It's here. Are the others officers with us?" we step out if the car and look behind us, the two cars drives up to stop behind of us, they step out of the as well, guns prepared.

We walk up to the front door, not knowing we are being watched from inside, the sign on the door says "Closed". It must have been a hotel of some kind. One of the officers, Marcus I think it was, dust off a sign, and big letters appears on it. "Mickey's it says" Marcus said, still looking at the sign "I've heard about that before, it has been a hotel, with very expensive rooms. Only the rich people had enough money to pay for this. It went bankrupt about a year ago. "Impressive "Good job officer" I smile desiring oh at Marcus, he gives a tight, but real, smile back. I've got some of the newbie's with me, so it's important for me to show them support. Lucy and I have been in the FBI the longest time.

We try to open the door, but it's locked, which I knew it would be. "Stand back" I say, and I take a little step, and I kick at the door where the keyhole is, we've learned at police training that running at the door never helps, but kicking at the keyhole is the only right thing, and that's how to open doors, when they're locked. Something like that, I'm terrible to explain things, especially when I'm kinda stressed and in a hurry, and just really want to find Kurt!

When the door crash open, we all walk inside guns in hands and aiming, in case someone jumps at us. I'm surprisingly not scared, trust me, I have been scared on a lot of missions, but somehow, I feel like I've got this! I just really wanna see Kurt, and save him. I bet he's still beautiful even with all his bruises. Oh god, his poor face. Sidetrack, we look around, and it seems pretty empty... We kick another door open, but it's just another dark and dusty room. I take my walkie-talkie out of my pocket and take it to my mouth "Carmel? Carmel, come in?!" I whisper loud in case somebody who aren't suppose to hear us, hear us. Not long and Carmel answers "Agent Anderson? Are you trouble!?" I can hear she is nervous, but also kind of... Exited? "No, no Carmel, we're fine, listen; can you tell me the number of the room Kurt is sitting in? The first time we hacked us in on those hidden cameras, we found a number of the room Kurt is being held hostage in, we didn't write it down and now I can't remember it!" I hurry to ask, I don't wanna waste any more time, and this has already been too long "Genius Agent! Why the hell didn't we think of that?" I can hear her typing furiously on the keyboard, and her steady breathing through the speaker.

Not much time has passed and Carmel speaks up "Found it! It's number 206!" "Thank you Carmel!" when we get home, I'm gonna give her a big hug, she has been such a big help "And Blaine" I'm about to move and close my walkie-talkie when I hear Carmel say my first name "Good luck" I can hear she mean it, she wants home safe and sound. It makes me so grateful "Thank you Carmel." I can hear her smile before we both turns off our walkie-talkies. I make a move to make the rest of my police team, which I first of all had forgotten everything about, move forward.

We walk till we see stairs, we climb up of them, and we approach another dark hall. I look at the numbers at the doors, everyone is walking behind me, so silently that I can't hear their footsteps, but that's just good. We aren't many room numbers away from Kurt now; I can feel my heart begin to jump, until I realize that something is definitely wrong. It's too quiet. Of course us police folks has to be silent and sneaky, but I literally can't hear anything besides my thoughts, and I feel kind of cold on my back. I look behind me, gun still aiming, to find... No one... Where the hell is everybody? They're my backup! I don't get to think much about it before I feel pain in the back of my head, then my back like I have fallen, and then... Darkness

* * *

I can't feel anything, only pain... I can't remember anything... Where am I? I try to open my eyes, but in my attempt to do that, my head begins to hurt. A throbbing, hot pain that then goes down my spine, and then spreads in my body. After, I don't know how long, I finally get to open my eyes. I try to look at my surroundings, which is just darkness. I try to look at my hands, but when I try, I find them being tied with rope, I guess. I can't move my arms and my feet. I'm tied to a chair... Just like Kurt... Kurt! I was looking for Kurt when I found out that nobody of my men was behind me, and then I got hit in the head and now... I'm tied to a chair, and I don't know where I am. I don't know if I'm still in the same building. I don't even know where Kurt is... How could I let this happen!? Kurt is in trouble, and now there's nothing I can do, than just sit here and... And... Stare into darkness!

Looks like I've already disappointed Boss. And I hadn't even really started the mission... I'm one big, stupid, idiotic, ridiculous, useless... My thoughts got brutally stopped by a door opening. I can only see a silhouette of a small, though tall, person and behind the first silhouette is a somewhat bigger one. They step closer till I can see everything except their faces "Agent Anderson, finally we meet again. Or should I call you; Blaine?" with the last word they both step into the light, so that I finally can see their faces... I gasp "Sebastian?"

* * *

**So... This was also kind of a hard chapter; I'm kinda getting out of this "writing routine"... But don't worry! I PROMISE that I will complete this story! I got an idea for another story that I'm also working on; you could eventually check it out? ;) It's called; "It Was Never A Mistake", just click on my username above, then you'll find it easily ;D That would make me happy! :D That, and reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! :D On both stories if that's not too much to ask for :3 Until next time.**

**– chriscolferlove**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! It's been **_**sooooooo**_** long since the last time I updated! I'm so sorry! I don't hope you've been waiting! :3 Sooo, these chapters will be different from the others, this story was supposed to be in 'third person', but... Yea, you can see that didn't happen :3 But this chapter (And probably also the chapters afterwards this) is in third person instead of first, because now we have Kurt and Blaine in the same place, and we should have some acknowledge of what Sebastian and Karofsky thinks too, or else I would have to jump from Blaine's POV to Kurt's POV and maybe to Karofsky's POV! Do you see what I mean? It would become confusing and very, very difficult! xD And honestly I like third person way better, my new story is in third person ;) Well, let's get to it, hope you'll enjoy! Oh and thank you guys so much for your alarms and 'likes' and reviews! I don't care if it's only 11 or so, for me it's overwhelming xD _OBS, OBS, OBS, OBS_! I'm sorry, but you HAVE to read this I'm about to write, if you remember chapter 5, I wrote that Burt was shot, but I've changed it to shot in the _shoulder_, so he is NOT dead! I know, I know, _biiiig_ mistake xD I didn't plan out exactly what I was going to write later, I've had different ideas, and it was stupid of me to just write and publish, without having any really clue about where this story would go xD Like, with the cameras in all the rooms, it doesn't make sense, 'cause it's suppose to be an old hotel, and it's not like they have security cameras _inside_ the rooms to spy on their guests x'D So, my mistake, I promise to do better, but it _is _my first story so, bear over with me.^^ But now you know, Burt is NOT dead but Elizabeth _is_, like it is in Glee. If you're confused, you can always read chapter 5 again ^^' Okay, okay, I'm done!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Sexual harassment (SO LITTLE YOU WON'T EVEN NOTICE.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
**  
"Sebastian?" Blaine didn't recognize Sebastian in the picture he saw at Boss' office; he looked so much more... Different... Was it an old picture? Blaine has known Sebastian since they both went to Dalton together, he has never really talked to Sebastian, actually... No one really talked to Sebastian back then. He always just sat in a corner and... Stared into the blue... The few times Blaine had talked to him, he always flirted with Blaine, in a creepy way, making Blaine not wanting to talk to Sebastian again. Has he seen Sebastian since graduation? He can't remember...

"Surprise to see me, Agent Anderson?" Sarcasm dripping from the taller man's voice, hand on hip, looking at Blaine with a smirk. Blaine noticed Sebastian checking him out. Blaine shivered under Sebastian's intense gaze, Sebastian's smirk grew bigger and he finally looked at Blaine's face. "I can hear that you remember me? How can that be?" he steps a bit closer to Blaine, Karofsky still standing in the background of it all, making both Blaine and Sebastian forget everything about him still standing in the room Karofsky murmurs a little "Sebastian" as if they're in a hurry. Sebastian stops his next step to look back at Karofsky and then back at a Blaine with a smaller smirk, but he still has the glint in his eyes "Right" he also mutters. Karofsky steps further into the room, while Sebastian starts circling around Blaine "You have probably, absolutely no idea why you're here, am I right?" Sebastian asks Blaine "Besides saving Kurt..? No..." Blaine said stiffly. He continued "Where is he?" Blaine spits, trying to keep calm "We'll come to Kurt later..." Sebastian brushes the subject off "So, Blaine... You've been in the police industry for a long time now... You've been fighting crime, locking criminals behind bars, fighting for justice... Killing... Am I right?" Blaine listens to Sebastian's every word "I've never killed anyone" Blaine tells Sebastian stiffly. Before Blaine can say anything else, Sebastian is right in his face growling "liar!" looking frustrated and mad, but also... Sad? Before Blaine get to study his expression, Sebastian pulls away and starts circling Blaine again.

"You've always been the hero and the one that people looked up to. I also did... A short time..." Sebastian stops behind Blaine "Until you made the biggest mistake..." Blaine looks very confused; he has no idea what the hell Sebastian is babbling about "You can't remember? What if I give you a hint!? YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FAMILY" Blaine's eyes widen. Suddenly it all comes crashing down. Sebastian and his family had always been criminals, they were robbing a bank, and Blaine, as a police man does, comes to stop it... It is true, Blaine has never killed anyone, but he has been damn close... They had gotten everyone in jail except some of them, who escaped (Sebastian was one of them) they tried coming back to rescue the rest of the family, Blaine had been shooting at them like all the other cops, Sebastian's dad (Blaine presumed) had been standing right next to Sebastian, and Blaine had hit his dad right in the shoulder just above the heart... While Sebastian watched... They got everybody back behind bars, Sebastian's dad to the hospital. Sebastian escaped though with another, bigger than himself. Who must've been...? Karofsky!? It all makes sense now! Well, some of it, Karofsky and Sebastian are brothers; they want revenge from that one time! But why? Blaine didn't kill their dad... "I didn't kill your dad" Blaine then says more forceful after a long time where Blaine had flashback. Sebastian and Karofsky standing next to each other now, looks at each other and back at Blaine "I hit him in the shoulder! You don't die from a shot in the shoulder!" Blaine is frustrated now, feeling like all this is worthless. Well, it is... "No, you hit him in the heart! I SAW him die!" Sebastian looks mad now, his face is tomato red, and he also looks hurt... So does Karofsky "You and Karofsky are brothers, right?" Blaine looks coolly at them both now, Sebastian's face turns to normal now, and his expression more confused than hurt now, Karofsky and him look at each other and back at Blaine, again.

"Half brothers. Why?" Karofsky corrected him. "Guessed so... You want revenge from the time you think I killed your dad, which I didn't... But, I don't see how Kurt gets into the picture..." Sebastian and Karofsky then start to smirk "Well... This is not exactly about revenge..." Blaine raises an eyebrow at that. "Kurt's situation is a little different... How can't you already have figured that out by now?" Sebastian smirks, he then whispers something in Karofsky's ear; "Get him" but Blaine doesn't hear it. Karofsky's smirk grows and his eyes start to sparkle, he's suddenly out of the door, leaving Sebastian and Blaine alone. "You wanted to see your sweet little princess, right?" it's not really a question, more of a statement. Sebastian smirks at Blaine and takes a small step closer and further into the room. Sebastian looks at the door entrance, Blaine sees a shadow, it can only be Karofsky's... But he's holding something... He's holding... A body? Karofsky walks into the room, and into the light till Blaine finally can see that it's definitely Karofsky and that he's definitely holding a body. But not just any body... Blaine gasps, once again "Kurt!?"

Karofsky stands with Kurt in bridal-style, Kurt's head and legs dangling, he's still tied on wrists and feet. Blaine just stares. He can't believe that... This is Kurt! This is actually Kurt... _His_ Kurt... Well, it's not really _his_ Kurt... Yet... But he's there. Alive... Well, he's breathing so that should at least be a sign for it. That doesn't exactly mean that he's feeling well though. But still, alive is enough, then this mission hasn't been a waste. He's gonna bring Kurt home; alive. That's the most important thing, he's gonna feel well again after a trip to the hospital. Now he's just gonna find a way to get out of this damn chair, knock Sebastian and Karofsky out, take Kurt, and run out at his fastest speed, the hell out of this crappy building, before everything crashes and crumbles, only to leave dust and bad memories..! But he also has to find his police team, which he hasn't thought about... His mind has only been settled on Kurt, he hasn't even thought about where Karofsky and Sebastian had done to his teammates... It MUST be Sebastian and Karofsky, I mean, they couldn't just have leaved him to be a hostage and find a way out with Kurt by himself... Could they? But Blaine has other things to think about now. Whatever situation his teammates were dealing with right now, he knew they could make it on their own. They were some of the most intelligent and most skilled police officers they had, and that Blaine has ever known. They would make it... And if they were here, but wouldn't be able to help, he knew they would've told him to move on and not think about them, just think about saving the victim and get the hell out of there! So that's what Blaine intends to do...

Before Blaine gets to say anything, Sebastian orders Karofsky to sit Kurt down on the cold rock floor and lock him up, hard metal chains around his wrists, so his hands hangs besides his head, which is also dangling because he's still out like a light. He has a cut on lip that is now dripping with blood. Karofsky probably had to slap him to get him to faint, so that he could handle him and get him here. The sight of him, looking so weak and... A whole lot of other terrible things that Blaine can't put his finger on... When he first had met Kurt, he could see, just by one look in those wonderful eyes, how strong he really was. He looked so determined! But now... He looks like a wreck... And it's heartbreaking... It's gonna be hard to fix everything. He can never truly be himself again; he can't have the same life he had before all this happened. Gosh, he really wished he could be the one to help fixing this beautiful man. He would do anything to make him feel better, to try and heal the open wounds. To make everything better... But who was he kidding... Blaine could never be that guy, Kurt deserves someone to always be around him when he needs it, to always cuddle up with every night and hear him out, his problems or how his day was. To always pick up his phone calls no matter what he's doing. To make him feel better and beautiful. To kiss him whenever and wherever he wants... And to always love him, for all eternity, no matter what, no matter where... But most importantly, to accept him for whom he is, and what he's been through...

Blaine could feel tears pricking behind his eyes. Just the thought that he can't be the one to do that, broke Blaine's heart. He barely knew Kurt, but he wanted to. He wanted to, so bad... Blaine had been staring at Kurt for so long, that he didn't even realize, that Kurt had started to stir in his (not so peaceful) sleep. Blue/green/gray eyes blinked a couple of times before opening them fully, slowly and lazily. He was probably used to wake up the same place all the time, so when the man with the stunning eyes, caught hazel eyes, they widened. Kurt backed away, back straight against the stone wall, eyes big and very confused. He stared at Blaine, like Blaine was a ghost. Kurt hadn't seen Sebastian and Karofsky standing in the room, watching the whole scene in front of them. Sebastian then smirked "You know each other, babe?" he asked Kurt. Blaine glared dangerous daggers at Sebastian for the nickname. How dare he say something like that? And then to poor, little Kurt! Kurt forced his eyes to look away from Blaine to Sebastian. And his look was heartbreaking for Blaine. The look he gave Sebastian; he was so scared. Not just scared, but frightened. His expression is indescribable! To first be looking at Blaine and then to Sebastian, there was a HUGE difference. Kurt looked both terrified and very confused. Sebastian chuckled at the look on Kurt's face. "You didn't answer my question sweet cheeks." Kurt cringed violently at the nickname. So did Blaine... It looked like Kurt knew what would happen if he didn't answer, 'cause it looked like it was really hard for him to answer, but he HAD to, for some reason. Kurt opened his mouth slightly, a very small squeak coming out of it, he looked down on the ground and then up again. "No..." Kurt manages to squeak. He didn't look at anything in particular. Sebastian was looking at Kurt with a bizarre smile/smirk. Like he was enjoying seeing Kurt this way. Blaine looked between Sebastian and Kurt.

Sebastian looked away from Kurt when he realized that Kurt wouldn't look up at him. Sebastian then turned his intense gaze to Blaine. His expression turning a little bitchy now. He laid his hand on his hip and asked Blaine "You know him?" a little more forcefully and slower, like they didn't hear him the first time. Blaine was a little lost; he had SEEN Kurt before, talked to him a little and knows his name... But DOES he really KNOW Kurt..?

"No... I don't know him..." Blaine ended up saying, Kurt didn't look at Blaine, but he couldn't stop the little twist of pain in his heart, when those words left the man of his dreams' mouth. Blaine was looking back at Sebastian with the coldest glare he could manage. Sebastian stared back into the hazel eyes to try and find some sort of lie. When he found none, his eyes became a little wider. And angrier. Before Blaine knew what was going on, Sebastian rushed forward and nearly crashing both the chair Blaine was sitting on, and Blaine himself, onto the floor. Sebastian's face was inches away from Blaine's now, it made Blaine shift awkwardly in his chair, Sebastian's dead-on glare made him uncomfortable. "Don't you DARE lie to me" Sebastian growled in Blaine's face. "You know what does gonna happen if you lie to me?" Sebastian's eyes were still very angry, but his mouth firmed a smirk, when he turned his head to the right, towards where Kurt was sitting. Kurt had seen the whole scene in front of him, from the corner of his eyes, when Sebastian looked over at Kurt, Kurt's gaze moved down to the floor again, knowing that if Sebastian got a look in his clear, fearful eyes, then Sebastian would know everything. Sebastian looked away from Kurt, and back at Blaine again. He had made his statement. If they lie to him, then him and Karofsky was gonna hurt Kurt! (More than they already had...)

Blaine had had enough "Seb!" Blaine used his old nickname to maybe make him calm down, and to get his full attention. Blaine got his attention, but calm was probably the last thing Sebastian was right now. Sebastian took a step back to get a better look at Blaine. He looked harder at Blaine as if saying 'WHAT?' Blaine just glared at him for a second, before turning serious. "Look me in the eye..." Blaine said totally calm and soothing "...does it LOOK like. I'm joking?" Sebastian stared Blaine RIGHT in the eye for, felt like an hour, but probably just were a few seconds. It was like they stared into each other's souls.

Blaine wasn't lying. He had told Sebastian that he didn't KNOW Kurt; they never asked him if they ever MET. It's easy logic if you think about it. Some would say its cheating, Blaine says it's logic! But it didn't matter, as long as it worked and Blaine soon can get out of there WITH Kurt.

It seemed to work. Sebastian totally felt in Blaine's trap. He believed him. Sebastian was shocked, his eyes wide. He straightened up and looked down at Blaine. He turned around to glare at Karofsky. "What the hell Karofsky!? I thought you said they knew each other!?" Sebastian almost yelled in his face. Karofsky looked shocked; his wide eyes stared back into Sebastian's angry look. "I-I don't understand! I SAW them talk with each other!" Karofsky stammered but half yelled back at Sebastian. Sebastian could see that Karofsky wasn't lying. When Sebastian looked back at Blaine, very confused. Blaine had to use all his willpower to not laugh out loud. But Blaine couldn't hold the little smirk back, it was there one second, and if not Sebastian had been so observant, he wouldn't have seen it... But he did... And Blaine made a big mistake by doing that... "I can prove it! Look!" Karofsky suddenly stood with his phone in his right hand. Sebastian snatched it out of his hand and stared down at the phone. He began to grin, but damn his eyes said something else. He stretched his whole arm, the one that is holding the phone, out toward Blaine to show him a picture of... Blaine and Kurt talking to one another...

"You maybe wanna explain this?" Sebastian growled at Blaine. Blaine who is still looking at the picture with wide eyes. It's a picture of Kurt and Blaine talking... To each other... Blaine recognized the place in the photo. It was the day where Blaine Anderson met Kurt Hummel. The stunning and strong Kurt Hummel. He looks AMAZING in the picture. He looks healthy and... Not happy... He wasn't as skinny as he is now. He looked amazing. Now... He looks terrible... He's still beautiful, but when you look at him now, you just feel sadness and pity. And it's not supposed to be like this... This should never have happened. Though, when Blaine looks closer, Kurt doesn't look happy. At all. He just seemed like a person with so much energy and... Blaine was just so distracted by Kurt's hypnotizing eyes that he didn't even notice any of this... Kurt could be really good at manipulating people. Blaine wonders if he knows.

"You asked me if I KNEW him! I don't know ANYTHING about him, besides his name!" Blaine said loudly but tried to keep calm, even though he knew he was caught. Sebastian just laughed in Blaine's face. "Yeah, obviously, you really DON'T know anything about him, do you?" Both Blaine and Kurt looked up at Sebastian in question. "Kurt Hummel... Doesn't HUMMEL say you anything?" Sebastian stared at Blaine's confused look. Blaine knew what 'Hummel' meant, but he had a feeling that if Sebastian knew what Blaine knew, then it wouldn't bring good to Kurt... "Jesus Christ" Sebastian muttered under his breath with an eye roll "Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you idiots?" Sebastian rolled his eyes again dramatically. He sighed at saying "BURT...BURT HUMMEL. Does that ring a bell?" Blaine played surprised, with a bit wide eyes and mouth formed as a 'o'. "I'm not stupid Blaine." Sebastian spat his name out "I know you knew! And me who didn't think that police officers were liars!" Sebastian spat again. Blaine would've wiped spit off his face, if it weren't because of his hands tied behind him... And it was chains holding his wrists together, and they were also a bit too small for his, which just made it HURT, and even harder to get out of. They were only practiced in wringing their wrists out of rope, never chains... Which, now that Blaine think about it, is actually pretty stupid...? They must've used these for Kurt, 'cause he probably has thinner wrists than Blaine.

"But it's okay... I'm good at reading people..." Sebastian just said, and Blaine gave him a snort in return. Sebastian just gave him the death glare "_And_, because you're a TERRIBLE liar!" Sebastian retorted back. Blaine just glared back at him. Kurt ar emitting and stares at the floor. "It's money you want..." Kurt stated, but in a very small voice, so that Sebastian had to ask him to repeat it. "I said, it's money you want!" Kurt dared to look a bit up at Sebastian. Blaine and Sebastian was both looking at Kurt. Blaine was just so happy to hear that angelic voice again. Though it wasn't so angelic this time. It was more raspy and shaky. Not really like he remembered. "Of course it's money sweet cheeks." Sebastian started smirking again, he stepped away from Blaine and walked a little closer to Kurt, now all his attention was on the beautiful man in chains. Sebastian loved to see him like this, all tied up and trying to be dominant. Kurt glared up at Sebastian through his long, delicious eyelashes. "We really don't have that much money... Just because he's been the president, he wasn't swimming around in money..." He then said more angrily "And then why take _me_?" Sebastian looked a little annoyed by Kurt's sudden boldness. "Okay, you want to hear our plan, fine. You do kind of deserve it anyway... You've been a good boy." Sebastian smirked at his last sentence. Kurt flinches a little, Blaine glares daggers once again, at the back of Sebastian's head.

"Well..." Sebastian started. "To make a long story short, we want you daddy's money." Sebastian stated like it was obvious, and truth be told, it was... "So, we thought, the old president, would probably have LOTS of money." Sebastian the looked over at Kurt. "And the best part was, that Karofsky here" Sebastian points over at Dave, not knowing that Karofsky wasn't even in the room, Sebastian too occupied by his two hostages "knows his son." Sebastian continues, smirks at Kurt. Kurt turns a little more white. "So why not pressure the old guy into giving us everything he's got" Sebastian walks over to Kurt and kneels, to hold Kurt's face gentle "in return... His precious little son." Sebastian chuckles a little. Kurt snatches his head out of Sebastian's hand, and then glares up at him through his eyelashes. "You SICK... PSYCHOPATH" Kurt growls in Sebastian's face. Sebastian's smile fades just a little. "You better be careful with that pretty mouth of yours." Sebastian's eyes quickly takes a look at Kurt soft lips, but just as quickly snatches them back up to look into Kurt's eyes again. Kurt noticed though, but he tries to stay strong and not just let himself crumble back onto the floor again.

Blaine, who has been watching the whole scene, finally speaks up, through gritted teeth "Have you then gotten anything out of it?" Sebastian pulls himself up into a standing position and answers "No. We've kinda been waiting for you actually." Sebastian looks at Blaine while saying so. "You see, while Karofsky has been stalking little Kurtie here, I have been planning for these days to come. When we got Kurt, we knew that you were gonna show." Sebastian now fully grinning at Blaine. "But Blainey... I must say, it took you some time." Sebastian fake pouted, and Blaine cringed at the ridiculous nickname. "So" Sebastian continued on telling them about his master plan, but Blaine beat him to it "But what do you need me for?!" Sebastian smirked "I was getting there... You see, Sweet Cheeks doesn't want to tell us anything, and that's fair enough, it _is _his daddy after all. So we thought, that you police dudes, must be good with computers..." Sebastian smiled "We want you to hack us into Burt Hummel's bank account.

* * *

"Shouldn't you two so called _thieves_ know how to hack an _account_?" Blaine asks like it should be obvious. Sebastian stops smirking "Jeez, what a party killer..." Sebastian rolls his eyes, annoyed "We have tried, SHERLOCK, but it's impossible to get in... We aren't really into hacking. But you're a police guy, so you should know _something_ about it..." Sebastian answers annoyed. "Why the hell would I want to do that?" Blaine practically growls. Sebastian begins to grin like the psycho he is. "Well, or else" Sebastian walks slowly over to kneel down beside Kurt. Blaine turns white, knowing where this is going. "Little Kurtie here... Will get hurt... Pretty bad..." Sebastian keeps grinning. Blaine just look like he's seen a ghost "Y-you wouldn't do that..." Blaine stammers. "Oh, I've done it for months... So what is your answer?" Sebastian's grin turns evil. Kurt is just sitting on the floor, hands tied, not believing what he's hearing. "NO!" Blaine yells before thinking about it. Sebastian smirks satisfyingly "I had hoped you'd say that." And not even a heartbeat later, a loud smack is to be heard in the room.

Kurt has half of his face buried in his shoulder, he's breathing heavily, tears threatening to fall. Blaine just stares wide eyes at Kurt. "Still sure?" Sebastian smirks at Blaine, but Blaine can't get himself to look away from Kurt or answer the psychopath next to him. "Alright." Sebastian shrugs and holds his hand back, threatening to hit Kurt once again, Blaine snaps "STOP!" Sebastian stops his hand in mid-air and looks at Blaine "I'll do it! I'll do it..." Sebastian smirks cruelly, that kind of smirk that gives you goosebumps "Thought so."

* * *

"Okay, if you as much as try to make a wrong move, I've got Karofsky some place in this building, with a gun, and I'll make him shoot Kurt" Sebastian snaps his fingers "like that, you've got it?!" Sebastian growls at Blaine while, literally, pulling him through the building by his arm, his hands still tied. Blaine just nods, still thinking about that scene where Sebastian had hit Kurt right on the cheek... With a fist... "We're here." Sebastian then says, pushing Blaine roughly through a door, that leads into another room with a few computers. He sits Blaine down by the shoulders "Okay, just do it." Sebastian growls. Blaine starts typing. After 15 minutes of a typing Blaine and a very impatient Sebastian, they still aren't in, Sebastian just doesn't know that Blaine is doing it on purpose, but he has to be careful, 'cause if Sebastian catches him ... Well, then he's screwed...

5 more minutes and Karofsky storms through the door, breathing heavily, like he's been running "Karofsky what the hell, I told you to stay with Kurt!" Karofsky cut him off "It's important! It's on the news, it's everywhere!" "Karofsky would you relax!? WHAT is on the news?!" Sebastian asks frustrated. "Just... Come and see for yourself." Karofsky says after giving Blaine a quick look and then back at Sebastian. Sebastian sighs frustrated. "FINE!" Sebastian trudges over to Karofsky who's already out the door. "If you try _anything_..." Sebastian points dangerously at Blaine, he doesn't finish before walking out the door and locking it, he doesn't have to finish the sentence, Blaine know the consequences. After 5 minutes, Blaine actually managed to hack himself into Burt Hummel's bank account, but something didn't seem right. The money wasn't really there, and the account almost looked... Closed... Blaine hurries to log off so that Sebastian won't catch him being inside the account, and goes straight to Google. He taps 'Burt Hummel' into the search box. It loads... And then the side pops up. He clicks on Wikipedia. But what he found definitely wasn't expected...

***Burt Hummel, Heart attack: February 2**

**Dead: February 5 (24 hours ago)***

* * *

**Aaaaand done! Finally, phew this was a hard chapter.^^' Okay, I just wanna say, I do hate Sebastian in Glee, but only because he's in love with Blaine. I LOOOVE Grant Gustin though, he's such a cutie pie :3 I don't have anything against Karofsky either. Honestly, I kind of love him... But I needed some villains, so it became these two dorks ^^ Okay, I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter as fast as possible, but I haven't started on the chapter yet sooo... No promises :3 But in only 3 days I've got a whole week with no school, I'm gonna have to see if I can begin on the next chapter there ;) Okay, I think I'm gonna start on writing my username at the ending of the Authors Notes ;) Alright, hope you enjoyed :)**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so, so, so much for all the alarms and all the lovely reviews, I get more and more happy for every review I get. If it weren't for you guys, I would just have deleted this story long ago, so, thank you, I actually have the want to write, only because I know that I have someone to write _to_, so... Thank again, I love you!**

**Warnings: Violence and sexual harassment (like, there's REALLY much a place in the story! It's really rough. So if you're not into that then stop at "Sebastian pushes Kurt forward", it's almost in the bottom of the chapter. It's safe again at, "As if God had heard him", 'cause that part is important. If you decide to read it, and think that is was really rough, then please don't came and tell me and hate on me, because that's not _my _problem. I warned you that this was gonna be rough, and you decided to read it anyway. It's your own responsibility. So, but it's REALLY rough. Okay, you can move on ;) You have been warned.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

***Burt Hummel, Heart attack: February 2**

**Dead: February 5 (24 hours ago)***

Blaine stood stock still, just staring at the computer screen in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt like throwing up. A few seconds later, Blaine shakes his head to try and get a clearer vision on the situation. Sebastian had gone with Karofsky and locked the door behind him, so Blaine wouldn't get out. Of course he could just kick the door open, but then he could risk Sebastian and Karofsky hearing him. Maybe he could find something sharp or small to put in the keyhole and try and unlock the door. But if Sebastian and Karofsky walk in on the moment he tries to open the door... That's it!

Blaine hurried behind the door and waited for the footsteps and the voices to be heard. When they finally came, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and hold it. He really couldn't afford to mess this up. Who knew what Sebastian and Karofsky were capable of? He could now hear the key being put in the hole and turned, and then the door handle was being pushed down. Blaine had sweat on his forehead. The door was swung open and almost hit Blaine in the face and a Sebastian practically came running in, you could almost SMELL the anger on him, while Karofsky walked calmly in, though his body language showed something else. Sebastian was rambling and throwing his hands up in the air, they hadn't noticed that Blaine was gone. He stood in the dark behind the door a few seconds and listened to the conversation... They knew... They had just been watching The News, and of course the top news was Burt Hummel's death...

Blaine waited till Sebastian turned away from Karofsky to look out the window; Karofsky walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Blaine could see that Sebastian stiffened, as if something has suddenly occurred to him. Sebastian then says "Where's Blaine?" right in that moment, they both look behind them, just to catch Blaine's grinning face, and then the door practically smacking in their faces, and the sound of a key being turned.

Blaine leaped away from the door as fast as he could with the widest grin plastered on his face. He knew he hadn't won yet, but just the picture of their faces, right before he smacked the door, was absolutely priceless! Blaine ran at his fastest speed down the long hallway. Luckily he could recognize the door to the room they were held captures in, because it's a metal door. Almost like a small prison. What a weird thing to have in a hotel, Blaine thought.

He ran until he finally came to the room. He was about to take the door handle and open the door, when suddenly he heard a LOUD crash from further down the hall, he turned his head in the direction of the thundering sound, just to see Karofsky and Sebastian coming practically sprinting on full speed down the hallway RIGHT towards Blaine. Blaine starts to panic, but manages to open the door anyway. When inside, he scrambles with the key to lock the heavy door. Right when he manages to lock the door, Karofsky and Sebastian is standing outside, banging on the metal door and yelling. Blaine breathes a heavy sigh. He felt like collapsing, that is until he heard a weak squeak saying, "Blaine?" he turns around to find Kurt still sitting in the same place and position, Blaine had last seen him in. Blaine shakes his head and hurries over to the broken man. Kurt looks up at Blaine with wide tired eyes. Blaine can't help but cringe a bit by looking into them... Never had he ever seen anything like that. Kurt luckily doesn't notice the cringe.

Blaine can't help but take Kurt's face in both of his hands and look him into the eyes, not with pity, but a strong and promising expression. "We're gonna get you out of here... Alive... We're BOTH gonna get out of here." his voice sounds like he's on the edge of tears, but it's also full of promises. Kurt looks back into Blaine's eyes and sees everything, he can't help but let a few tears run down his dirty cheeks, but before they get to fall off of his face, Blaine catches them with his thumps and smiles. He doesn't know why he smiles; he just has a feeling inside... A strong feeling that just KNOWS, that they're gonna get out of here.

The very intimate scene gets rudely interrupted by the thumping on the door and the yells. Blaine shakes his head and takes a look on the chains that Kurt has around his wrists. He looks around in the dark room, barely able to see anything. He then sees a loose stone in the wall, sticking out. He run over to it and tries to wrinkle the piece of stone out of the wall. When he finally have the big piece of stone in his hand, he walks over to Kurt again, who had been watching him the whole time, almost like he was afraid Blaine would walk away from him again. Blaine holds the stone in the air above the chains "Close your eyes." he tells Kurt, and Kurt obeys. Blaine then smashes the stone onto the chain a few times, until it FINALLY breaks. He does the same with the other chain, and before they know it, Kurt is finally free off the chains. Blaine throws the stone away, when he looks back to Kurt, Kurt had thrown himself onto Blaine so they both now was lying on the ground, Kurt on top of Blaine and his head buried in Blaine's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Kurt mumbled into Blaine neck, Blaine, who was still stunned, finally wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pulled impossibly closer.

They just lay on the ground for felt like hours, but probably only was a few seconds, when it occurred to them, that the banging had stopped. Kurt pulled his face away from Blaine's neck and looked up on the door. It was quiet... Too quiet... Kurt then looked down to find Blaine's face very, very close to his. They just looked at each other, like nothing else was going on around them; Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat when he noticed Blaine's eyes looking down on his lips and back again. Kurt couldn't help but doing the same, his lips slightly parted. Their faces not even an inch apart. They were so into the moment that they didn't even notice the whispers and shuffling outside, until a loud bang was heard. They shot up and almost landed on their butts on the floor again. Outside the door they could hear a 'shh', and they both knew what was coming. "We have to get out of here." Blaine told Kurt, as if he didn't already know. "But how?" asked Kurt. That was the question... How?

* * *

Mr. Charles had a lot going on in his head lately. Well first of all, what he was gonna give his wife for their wedding day, but that wasn't really the big problem... Since the moment he sent Blaine away to rescue the former president's son, he had, of course, been worried. He knew Blaine was one of his best officers, but he practically saw Blaine as his son. The kid had really hit a soft spot of Mr. Charles'. And now he had a big dilemma... He cared about the kid... That's probably the worst thing that can happen...

He had been walking around in the office for quite a while now. His TV was on, but the volume wasn't on, so Mr. Charles could think properly. He had been thinking a lot about sending another team over to the building to help Blaine. But Blaine already HAD a team with him. And he didn't want Blaine to think that he didn't trust him. That's the last thing he wanted Blaine to think. And IF there were trouble, Blaine or one from the team would've called him. He just thinks that it's been so long since he sent them away. It shouldn't take so long to break into the building, find Mr. Hummel and bring him home, and take down the criminals... Should it? They know WHERE Kurt it is... One problem solved... Before Mr. Charles could think any further, his eyes randomly land on the TV. The News is on... The Top News is... Burt Hummel, former president, dead...

Mr. Charles stared at the screen. He hurried over to the small leather sofa in front of the TV; he took the remote on the coffee table and turned the volume up to the loudest. 'Burt Hummel, stroke on the 2nd day of February, dead three days later'. "Our former president, Burt Hummel, was hospitalized on February 2. His 21 years old son, Kurt Hummel, was kidnapped on Friday 12th December, FBI have been on the case ever since. We haven't gotten any updates from FBI that they have found Kurt Hummel. The only thing we have been told is that he _is _alive. Unfortunately, Burt Hummel never got the good news about his son being alive, before he passed away. The professionals tells us that Burt already had a weak heart and they assume that the reason to Burt Hummel's sudden stroke, is because of the shock he got when being told about his son's kidnapping. His heart simply couldn't handle it. He was awake long enough to call the FBI's and send them on the case, but for every day that went his heart got weaker and weaker till it just let go. We will miss you, Burt Hummel."

Charles had been listening to every word that was spoken, he didn't even hesitate a moment before he stood up from the couch, walked over to his desk and took the telephone in his hand and put it up to his ear "Maria, send _every _agent and police officer we have, to the building Kurt Hummel is being held hostage in" after he heard the 'yes sir' from Maria on the other end of the telephone, he was about to put the phone back down, when he thought of something, "oh and Maria? I need a lift with one of the officers."

* * *

"But how?" Kurt asked Blaine worriedly. Blaine just looked back at Kurt and sighed through his nose. They both turned towards the door when the sound of a lock being opened (damn Blaine had been hearing that sound a lot now), and then the heavy metal door being slowly squeaked open. Blaine looks at Kurt and point in the other direction of the door. Kurt gets it and follows Blaine's lead. Sebastian and Karofsky steps inside, "Okay guys, no more funny games." Sebastian says bitterly when he sees that Kurt isn't sitting in the chains anymore. "Things didn't exactly turn out as we wanted them to, but hey... We can still get the money... With or without the old man." Sebastian smirks. Kurt, who's standing in the dark beside Blaine, gives Blaine a confused look. Oh right, Blaine thinks, Kurt doesn't know...

"God dammit, I can't SEE anything! David! Go find the electricity room and let's get some light." Sebastian says. Karofsky nods but then hesitates, "but, if we light up the building, won't it be pretty obvious that we're here?" Karofsky asks, "Yes, but we won't be here much longer." Sebastian smirks cruelly. Kurt and Blaine look at each other and swallow. Karofsky then nods again and are out the door. Sebastian starts walking around in the room, "you know... It's been fun... I'm almost sad by the thought of this journey ending. That's why I've been thinking... DOES it have to end?" Sebastian start smirking again, stopping in his tracks. "And then I thought to myself... No... It doesn't have to." His smirk growing bigger. Kurt gets chills and shudders. Blaine carefully takes his hand in his, to try and calm him. It doesn't really help, but Kurt is thankful for thought.

Sebastian's about to speak again, when suddenly Karofsky storms in again, breathing heavily, like he's been running up and down on the stairs, which he probably has. It's almost déjà vu, Kurt thinks. Sebastian just looks angrily at Karofsky, "where's the light?" He asks angrily. Karofsky looks at Sebastian... "We have guests..."

* * *

"Guests?" Sebastian asks dumbly, Karofsky looks sternly at his step brother, "The FBI's are here." Sebastian gets wide eyes, "shit" he murmurs. Blaine grins his biggest grin and looks at Kurt, who also is grinning. It's a weak one but it's there. Right in that moment, a voice can be heard in the distance; Blaine starts to grin even wider... It's Mr. Charles! I KNEW I could count on him, Blaine thinks. Sebastian and Karofsky look at each other with wide eyes. They're out the door in a flash. Blaine and Kurt take the opportunity to do the same. They off sprinting towards the door and out the door, but they don't get far. They stop in their tracks in the doorway to see, Sebastian and Karofsky standing by a window and looking down. It doesn't see, like they have noticed Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looks at Kurt and puts his finger to his lips, saying that they're supposed to be quiet. Kurt nods and gets it.

They sneak in the other direction of where Sebastian and Karofsky stand. Something catches Blaine eye from outside the window, he can't help but walk over to it. Kurt looks confused at him, but follows him anyway. Blaine removes one of the curtains very carefully, and only for them to JUST look down. They are on the 10th floor, but they're able to see everything that's going on. They're 8 police cars and a helicopter above them, one of the police officers are standing with a megaphone and... Blaine squeezes his eyes and looks at the officer standing with the megaphone. He begins to grin... It's Mr. Charles! He came! Blaine almost beams, but remember that they're not outside yet. Mr. Charles puts the megaphone to his lips, "Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky! You are arrested for kidnapping! You've got 5 minutes to pack your bags and get down here, and take your punishments like real men!"

Blaine stands grinning down at his awesome boss, when he feels something touching his shoulder. He looks beside him and sees Kurt, who motions for them to get moving. Blaine nods and follows Kurt. It's dark inside, they can barely see each other or where they're going, but they walk close by each other, and the few windows they pass by, gives a little light for them to see. Outside the weather is gray and boring, it's raining and the clouds are blocking the sun, but it's still easier to see out there then inside here. They keep moving until they can't see Sebastian and Karofsky anymore. They see stairs down the hall, which means they're on their way to floor 9, they reach the stairs and they're walking down careful not to make any noise.

"Hey!" it's Sebastian and Karofsky; they've noticed they're gone. Blaine and Kurt look at each other, and back down the hallway, when they see Sebastian and Karofsky sprinting down the hallway towards them. Blaine and Kurt starts running for full speed down the stairs they're adrenaline pumping, they're hearts beating twice as fast. They're down the stairs and keep running down the hallway. Luckily they see a new pair of stairs and give another boost towards them. Behind them Sebastian and Karofsky are just done with the first pair of stairs, so they've for a big head start. They practically jump down the stairs. Blaine wishes the elevators worked, because then they would've been downstairs and in safety long ago. They're down the second pair of stairs and are now running down the third hallway, when Kurt's feet get caught in one another, Kurt falls and luckily he land on his hands, but this have cost them a lot of time. Blaine hurries over to Kurt and helps him up; Kurt has sweat on his forehead and is almost hyperventilating. Blaine takes Kurt's face in his left hand and looks at Kurt, who refuses to look back, and says calmly, "hey. We're almost there." He smiles at Kurt and Kurt, for once, smiles weakly back. That is until a roar can be heard from across the hallway. Kurt and Blaine look at each other and starts running again, towards the third pair of stairs.

They're on 7th floor now, and Kurt and Blaine can't hear Sebastian and Karofsky anymore. They walk inside one of the rooms and closes the door. They can risk that Sebastian and Karofsky notices when they run by, or else they'll just keep running. But either way, they should've been downstairs before them, or else when Kurt and Blaine get downstairs, Sebastian and Karofsky could be waiting for them and then jumping them when finally downstairs. But Kurt needed a break, he hadn't been running, hell, he hadn't even been WALKING for months. Blaine probably could've handled it to the 0th floor, but he needed to have Kurt by his side the whole time. Kurt tried to breathe properly, but Blaine could see that it was difficult for him. Blaine could hear Sebastian and Karofsky come running down the hall, he kneeled beside Kurt and motioned for him that he needed to breathe a little quieter. Kurt tried doing that. They both almost held their breathes.

When Karofsky and Sebastian had passed their door, they both breathed out. When Kurt's breathe was as normal as it could be again, he helped Kurt up on his wobbly legs. Blaine suggested Kurt that he could carry him, but Kurt just laughed and told him that he would be fine. They looked out the door and confirmed that Sebastian and Karofsky weren't there. Blaine then got an idea. He looked out the window and saw his boss talking with one of the officers. The officer that Blaine guessed was Ricky that Mr. Charles had been talking with walked over to a group of other officers that followed Ricky over to the door. They were gonna break into the building. Without thinking, Blaine began to open the broken glassed window. When finally open, he started waving with either arms, trying to catch his boss' or one of the officer's attention. "What are you doing?!" Kurt asked, "I'm trying to catch my boss' attention." Blaine simply answered.

And it helped. One of the officers caught Blaine's actions and stared wide eyed up at him; the officer ran over to Mr. Charles and pointed up at Blaine. Mr. Charles looked up and saw Blaine waving down at him. Mr. Charles had wide eyes, but then he couldn't help but start grinning. He actually got tears in his eyes. Blaine was okay... Mr. Charles then looked over at the officers who were trying to open the, practically, SEALED door. He walked over to them, "step back." He told them calmly, and the officers did as they were told, Mr. Charles took his gun out from his holster and shot a couple times by the door handle, he then put his gun back in his holster and stepped closer to door, he gave a total ninja kick right under the door handle, on the keyhole. The door swung open. The other police officers looked at each other and back at their boss with amazed and respectful looks. Mr. Charles just smiled knowingly when he walked inside. He motioned for the others to step inside, after he had checked that it was safe.

The officers stepped inside with their guns held up in front of them. "They're on 7th floor!" Mr. Charles said to the officers behind him. "Let's go people!" Mr. Charles almost yelled. The police officers almost jump, but started walking towards the stairs instead. Mr. Charles right behind them.

* * *

"It's working! He's seen me!" Blaine says, practically laughing now, Kurt standing behind him. Blaine turned around to face Kurt when his boss walked over to his crew, "it is gonna be okay, Kurt. They're on their way inside." Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled weakly back. Blaine was really sad that he almost couldn't see his face. "B-Blaine? What did Sebastian mean when he said th-that, they were gonna get the money, with or WITHOUT the old man?" Kurt said just above a whisper. He must've almost have lost his voice after all this. Blaine looks sadly at Kurt. This is so unfair, Blaine thinks. The poor boy has been kidnapped for months, beaten and sexual harassed. And now... When he gets back... His father won't be there to take care of Kurt and make everything better. Before Blaine can answer, Sebastian and Karofsky could be heard snorting and breathing heavily from across the hallway. Kurt and Blaine stared at them, and then started to run... Again... "But Blaine, we're running UP again!" Kurt told Blaine while they ran as fast as they could, away from Sebastian and Karofsky who were hot in their heels. "I know" moaned Blaine, "but we COULDN'T really run down, Karofsky and Sebastian was standing by the stairs that leads down." Blaine then answered.

They've been running for what feels like half an hour, but only have been 2 minutes or so, in that speed. Their lungs hurt like hell, and their throats are dry from breathing, open mouthed, for too long and too fast, but they can't afford to stop for just 5 seconds, then Sebastian and Karofsky would just catch up on them, and they've JUST lost them a little bit. They don't know which floor they're on, until they run by the room with the metal door... They're back where they began... They keep running up 2 more stairs till they reach a door... The letters on the door says, EXIT. They here yells close behind them, they look back and see Karofsky and Sebastian's red and angry faces. They hurry to turn back and they push through door, they SLAM the door behind them, and for some reason, they can actually lock the door, they do just that. RIGHT in the moment they lock the door, Karofsky and Sebastian comes storming and smash right into the door, but are stopped by the lock of the door. Blaine and Kurt are leaning against the door, though they are banging on it from inside. When they've finally caught their breathes, they take in their surroundings and find out that... They're outside... They both look on the number beside the door that says, 13. They're on the 13th floor. They're on the roof of the building.

Meanwhile the helicopter that's surrounding the building spots Kurt and Blaine on the roof. The man in the helicopter takes his walkie-talkie (I honestly don't know what it's called when it's in a helicopter) and starts saying, "Mr. Charles!? Boss! Come in! I've found Kurt and Blaine! They're on the roof! But I can't land, it's too small!"

* * *

"It's okay, thank you Robert! Everybody to the roof! Go, go, go, go, go!"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had stepped away from the door, waiting for Sebastian and Karofsky to come storming in. It was quiet behind the door, which made nervous. "Kurt, I..." Blaine started but was cut off immediately, by Karofsky and Sebastian, which was expected, but not really in THAT moment. "Now you can't go anywhere." Sebastian growled. Kurt got chills down his spine, but Blaine stayed strong and stood tall in front of Kurt. Karofsky almost looked like a tiger ready to jump its prey. Karofsky then started to run towards Blaine and Kurt, "Dave, DAVID." Sebastian tried grabbing his shirt, but Karofsky was too fast, he came roaring towards Kurt and Blaine, Blaine stood calmly while Kurt stood behind him and pulled on Blaine's shirt to try and move them away from the big man coming towards them. Karofsky came and tackled them, but before Karofsky realized it, Blaine had taken Kurt by the arm, and thrown them to the side. Karofsky couldn't stop his legs, he thought he got them, but then suddenly they were out of side, and now, he's running towards the edge of the building. Sebastian is yelling after him. And then... Gone...

* * *

Sebastian is standing by the edge, where there is a small brick wall that's just above their knees, and looks down, right where Karofsky had fallen. He's gone... And then it starts raining... Sebastian then gets a weird feeling... He's mad... He's mad as hell. He needs to take revenge for his brother. He looks to his right where Kurt and Blaine now are standing. Sebastian's look is full of hurt and anger that Blaine can't even look at them. "You killed my brother..." Sebastian then says, just above a whisper. "You killed my brother!" he then says louder, and lungs at them, Blaine TOSSES Kurt aside, so Sebastian only gets Blaine in the fall, he starts to hit Blaine multiple times in the face, and even after Blaine is out, Sebastian is still hitting him. "STOP!" Kurt yells. He's standing up now, his hair and clothes soaked from the rain. He almost felt clean by the rain.

Sebastian stops hitting Blaine and slowly looks up at Kurt with a dangerous look. Kurt almost shrinks back to the ground, but he can't seem weak now. Sebastian slowly stands up and walks calmly over to Kurt. Kurt is now trapped between a very wet Sebastian and the low wall. Sebastian then suddenly has a knife in his hand and is moving it up towards Kurt's throat, Kurt can't help but gasp, he looks wide eyed at Sebastian and then down on the knife. BANG! "STAND STILL!" Sebastian stops the arm that is holding the knife, from moving further up towards Kurt. "Step away from him." Mr. Charles says calmly. Sebastian drops his arm and takes a small step back. "More." Mr. Charles pushes. Sebastian takes another step back, his eyes never leaving Kurt. Mr. Charles sends one of the officers over to help Blaine up, when he noticed that he had awoken. Blaine lets himself being pulled up, when standing next to Mr. Charles, he realizes what's going on, he's about to take a step forward, when Mr. Charles arm blocks his way. He looks at his boss and understands. He takes the step back again just starts to glare at the back of Sebastian's head.

Before anyone can notice, Sebastian pulls Kurt in front of himself, into his arms, and moves the knife up to Kurt's throat again. Kurt holds both of Sebastian arms as if trying to pull them away, but without luck. Blaine almost steps forward again. "Drop your weapons." Sebastian tells the whole police crew and Mr. Charles. "Or do you wanna try and shoot me now?" Sebastian says mockingly, knowing if they tried and shoot Sebastian, they would with guarantee hit Kurt first. And that wasn't the point. They all laid their weapons on the ground. "Slide one of them over to me." He says. They look a little at each other, not trusting Sebastian with a gun. "Don't worry, I promise I won't shoot him. I mean, what fun would that be?" He says smirking and breathing into Kurt's ear, making him whimper. Blaine growls. They have no chose than to slide the gun over to Sebastian. "Now, slide your other guns over to the edge of the building." They do as they're told. "Good. Now step away from the door." Sebastian says dangerously. "No! You can't do that!" Blaine yells at Sebastian. "What? I couldn't get the money, so why not just take the second best thing?" He smirks, knowing that it gets Blaine off the edge, the way he touches Kurt. He's gonna suffer for the way he killed his brother. "Now, do it!" Sebastian says impatiently, pushes the knife a little closer to Kurt's throat already drawing a little blood. Kurt whimpers louder and tries to push Sebastian's arm away. They know that Sebastian really isn't gonna do it, but they can never know, they don't know what Sebastian is capable of. Blaine almost can't handle it.

"Okay! We're stepping away from the door!" Mr. Charles interrupts. Blaine looks disappointed at him, as if asking him that why he would give up so easily, but Mr. Charles just looks back at Blaine, as if answering back, that he definitely hadn't given up so soon, they _will _find Kurt again. Blaine smiles sadly but appreciating at his boss. "Okay guys, step out to the edge." The whole crew walks over to the left and the right side of the building, for Sebastian to just walk over to the door. Kurt looks at Blaine, and Blaine almost can't look back at him, but have to, or else Kurt will think that he'd given up on him. So Blaine looks at Kurt with a brave smile... And winks. Kurt gets it and can't help but smile a sad and hopeful smile. He can trust Blaine. He's gonna be saved... Hopefully soon...

Sebastian pushes Kurt forward, still with the knife dangerously close to his throat and the gun in the other hand. He pulls the door open, _pushes _Kurt inside, and hurries to lock the door.

* * *

"You're not really upset that your brother is dead, are you?" Kurt asks Sebastian calmly while his hands are being tied together in front of him. They're standing inside the old room with the metal door, a room that Kurt never wishes to ever see again after this... If there's gonna _be _an after this... "Nah..." Sebastian answers simply. "Honestly Kurt. All this... It has never been about the money... It's always been about you." Sebastian tells Kurt. Kurt can't help but get a bit wide eyed. He hadn't seen that coming. "And I honestly think that Karofsky had it the same way. I hated this competition, but now that he's gone. I can have you all. To. My. Self." He says and starts to caress Kurt's cheek. He's done tying Kurt's hands together; he can't wait to have his way with him. He's just freaking beautiful. Sebastian had never seen anyone like him. Sebastian started to kiss down Kurt's neck and unbutton his shirt. Kurt's started to breathe a little faster and shorter, of fear... But he's also kind of turned on by the sensation. He feels disgusted by himself by feeling turned on. But luckily he's not turned on that long. He hears a zipper open, and he's not sure whose it is, till he looks down, and sees something he never wanted to see. Sebastian's cock... He's kneeling in front of Kurt, kissing him up and down and stroking his cock. Kurt starts to hyperventilate. "Shh, baby, it's okay." He feel like he's gonna throw up. Sebastian begins to open Kurt's pants and pulling the, down. Kurt can't do much with tied hands, but try and wrinkle himself out of Sebastian grasp. Not even _that _helps, Sebastian is holding him down by the waist. "Please... Don't..." Kurt whimpers pathetically, but he doesn't know what else to do. Sebastian looks up at Kurt with lust blown eyes, his pupils so big that his green can't even be seen. Kurt whimpers again by the horrible sight. Sebastian starts smirking, "you know, you're only doing it worse for yourself. I get more turned on the more you refuse to let me take you." Kurt starts to cry. Sebastian chuckles cruelly and begins to pull Kurt pants and boxers the whole way down, Kurt whispering a small 'no, please'.

Sebastian turns Kurt roughly onto his stomach. That's what really gets to Kurt, "NO, PLEASE! STOP!" and Kurt starts to scream. Sebastian lays himself onto Kurt and puts a hand on his mouth to make him stop screaming and puts his other hand in his hair to pull his head up towards Sebastian's mouth. When Kurt stops screaming, because of Sebastian's hand, Sebastian begin to whisper right in Kurt's ear, "if you stop fighting, it won't hurt as much." Sebastian smirks against Kurt's ear; he starts to grind a little against Kurt's exposed butt. Kurt starts to sob loudly against Sebastian's hand. I promise I'll make it quick. I just need to feel you. I haven't been thinking about anything but that AMAZING ass of yours, it's absolutely beautiful." He starts to grind a little more, his cock slipping against Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt's eye get as wide as possible and starts to wrinkle violently beneath Sebastian, up really trying to get away. He starts to scream and sob louder, BEGGING for someone to hear him. The tears came as small waterfalls, staining his cheeks.

As if God had heard him, someone came running by the door and noticed the whaling and sobs. The person outside yelled down the hallway, "I FOUND THEM!" and started to try and kick the door open. Sebastian only noticed the person outside now. "Shit." he just said. He tried to get up, but his legs tangled in Kurt's, he tried to pull his pants up while looking for the gun. Everything happened in a blur for Kurt. More police officers had gathered outside the door. They began to shoot on the door. Not long, they finally got the door up; they rushed inside, some of them practically tackling Sebastian before he could grab his gun. Kurt noticed that he was being pulled up by someone and gathered in someone's arms. It felt good. And safe. The last thing he heard before passing out was the wonderful voice from his dreams saying, "Kurt..."

* * *

***Gasp* was that okay? Was it too much? Please, do tell. ^_^ This chapter only took me... 3 days! :D I'll try to update soon again ;) And thank you all so much again for your reviews and alerts etc. etc.! ****Love**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wohoo! Chapter 13! :D Okay, missy1302, you had written in the reviews if Sebastian could break out of jail and sexual assault Kurt again, and that got me thinking. If you people are up for a 'We Got Each Other Out Of All This 2', that's just about Sebastian breaking free, finding Kurt and sexually assault him again, then definitely ;D It's your call people :) And also, I haven't been very good at warnings, have I? ;) AND disclaimer! I haven't written ANYTHING about disclaimer. Of course you know that I don't own Glee or FBI or any of this besides the plot xD but still, I'm so bad with that stuff :3**

**Warnings: Angst, talk about earlier character death, talk about earlier sexual assaults...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot! *Hands in the air***

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The only sound to be heard was an annoying beeping sound that kept going on and on. Besides that, it was quiet. Too quiet. He tried cracking his eyes open, but a very bright light made him close them tight again. After a moment he tried again, blinking slowly and trying to get used to the bright light. When he almost had gotten used to the brightness, he started to awaken his numb body. He could feel his body slowly coming to life. He tried moving his head to the right. He didn't really expect to see what he saw, but he doesn't really know WHAT he expected to see. A little machine stood next to him, the beeping sound came from that machine. He thought for a while and wondered. Where is he? He looked around the room. He was lying on a - not so comfortable - bed. He then looked down himself and saw that his hands were above the thin duvet -rather blanket. His knuckles was torn up but was almost healed again. Suddenly his head cleared and all the memories came crashing down all at once. Him being kidnapped, Sebastian and Karofsky, Karofsky dying, Sebastian forcing himself on him. He shuddered at the memory; he could almost feel those hands on him again. But there was something else that he couldn't quite remember... Another person...

In that moment, the door opens, and a woman with a, some sort of lab coat on. She looked at him and started smiling. She closed the door behind her and walked over to him. He followed her with his eyes all over the way over to him. "It's good your awake, Kurt," the woman said. Kurt looked confused at her and then it clicked. He was at the hospital.

* * *

The woman - nurse - smiled at him and her lips started to move, but nothing came out. Kurt shook his head to get out of his daze, "I-I'm sorry... What?" Kurt's voice cracked his throat then started to hurt a little, he could feel that he hadn't been using his voice for a while. The nurse just smiled understandingly at him and repeated what she said, "how are you feeling, Kurt?" She asked him. Kurt wanted to smile back at her, but it was like he couldn't feel his own face. "I...- I don't know..." He ended up answering after a while. He DIDN'T know. "Ho-How long have I been...-" Kurt stopped, hoping he didn't have to end the sentence. "Been sleeping?" The nurse ended sweetly for him. Kurt actually succeeded in cracking a little smile to her, with gratitude for the use of words. She didn't wait for him to answer; the little smile of gratitude from him gave her all the answers she needed. "You have been sleeping for about a month or so." She said nicely. Kurt's eyes grew a tad bigger at her answer. Another question then came to mind. "What happened?" Kurt asked without thinking. The nurse - Gabby, he saw on the name tag - shifted a little uncomfortably where she stood. She looked sadly at him, "Kurt. You were kidnapped." Kurt didn't look surprised. When Gabby didn't get a reaction, she took it as a sign to go on. "The FBI found you in the building with a guy who was trying to...-" She didn't know how to explain it without making it sound too rough for him, but she chose to come clean. Kurt seemed strong. "He tried to rape you. But luckily the FBI found you before anything... Happened. The guy is in jail now, Kurt. Agent Blaine Anderson has been here every day to come check on you." Blaine? Blaine! BLAINE. It was Blaine! It's always been Blaine... "Is he here today?" Kurt asked eagerly. "He hasn't been here today, so he'll definitely stop by later." Gabby answered, a little surprised by Kurt sudden eagerness, but soon found out what was going on between them. She had heard Agent Anderson calling Kurt for 'just a friend', but Gabby wasn't blind.

"You should get some rest, Kurt. This is a lot to take in, especially in you condition." She said concerned about him. Kurt tried smiling at her, "thank you," he told her. She smiled, tugging Kurt a little more in. She smiled at him and walked out the door. Kurt let out a sigh, and not long - without meaning to - he fell asleep. The most peaceful sleep he has had for a really long time.

* * *

"How's Kurt?" Blaine looked up from his paperwork on his desktop, to look at his boss standing in the doorway to Blaine's office - or more like his haven. Blaine looked down at the paperwork again. "I haven't visited him today." Boss looked a little surprised. It was almost the first thing Blaine did when he started his day. "I know, I know." Blaine said, seeing the surprised look on his boss' face. "I just... I don't know, I... What if he...-" Blaine almost felt tears pricking behind his eyes, but didn't let them out. "No, don't say that Blaine! No 'what if's'. He WILL wake up. He isn't in a coma. He is in a very positive condition. He'll wake up sooner than you know." Mr. Charles smiled reassuringly at Blaine. Blaine flashed him a grateful and a little teary smile. He really had the best boss in the world. What he didn't know in that moment, was that his boss was right. It happened sooner than he knew.

The phone started to ring and they both stood staring at it. "Well? Are you getting that?" Mr. Charles asked, Blaine woke up from his short daydream of Kurt waking up. He rushed forward and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Agent Anderson? It's Gabby Harris from the hospital. Kurt is awake."

Blaine almost didn't hear the rest, he had just heard that Kurt was awake and that was all that matters. When Gabby began to ask if he still was there, he came back to his senses and started thanking her many times. He laid the phone down and sprinted out the door, almost bumping into his boss. "I'm back soon, but I gotta get to the hospital ASAP!" He yelled across the building to his boss, while trying to get his other arm into the hole of his jacket. "Wait, what happened!?" Boss yelled back "Kurt's awake!" Blaine yelled excitedly and stepping into the elevator with his hands raised above his head, almost in victory. And it kind of WAS a victory. He had saved the life of Kurt Hummel. Boss just shakes his head but with a grin on his face. He was proud of the kid. He hadn't realized that everybody was looking at Mr. Charles, some with smiles on their faces, because they knew what 'Kurt's awake' meant, others just out of confusing about hearing their boss yelling across the building. Mr. Charles just looked back at them and said, "Well? Get back to work!" with his more professional voice. He adjusts his suit when everybody looked down at their work again. Mr. Charles then nodded in satisfaction and turned around and went up to his own office, with a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Hi, uhm, I'm here to see Kurt Hummel," Blaine had just stepped into the hospital and didn't hesitate to walk over to the desk. "Oh right, Blaine Anderson, right?" the secretary behind the desk asked, Blaine nodded eagerly. He really wanted to - scratch that - NEEDED to see Kurt, sound and safe. The secretary looked through some papers and then looked back up at Blaine, "he's just down the hall in room 47." The lady smiled at Blaine and pointed down the hall. Blaine almost didn't smile back at her in his rush, but he couldn't care about being polite right now. He just had to see his Kurt...

"Room 36, 37, 38, 39... 40." Blaine stopped in front of the door which had the number 40 on it. He didn't know why he didn't just walk in. I mean, it's not like he had any problems talking to Kurt when they were both kidnapped, because they both didn't really have the time to chit chat. They both had the goal of getting out from there. But now... What was he gonna say..? 'Hi'? No, that's lame... Blaine took a deep breath and pulled at the door handle and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door again. He slowly looked over to the bed where he saw the most beautiful man, (almost like sleeping beauty. If only a kiss could wake him... Then Blaine wouldn't have hesitated a moment.) But also broken man... Blaine walked slowly over to Kurt and found out that he was sleeping... Peacefully... Blaine took a chair and sat down. He let his eyes linger on Kurt's face. His lip was split and he was black and blue-ish by the eyes. He had scars and big wounds. Blaine almost winced by one of the wounds. It was like they had tried to open his head with their bare hands. He would definitely get a scar. Something that would always remind him of the most terrible months he'd ever had. Blaine also had a few wounds in the face and a few other places on his body, but nothing as serious as Kurt's. Far from.

He kept staring at Kurt's damaged, but still beautiful face; until he saw his eyelids start to flutter. Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes until he finally saw those wonderful sea-blue eyes. Though these eyes were more gray then blue... When Kurt's eyes finally were open, they started to flick around the room, until they caught Blaine's eyes. Kurt's eyes became wide, "Hi." Blaine said lamely but calmly. Kurt kept staring at Blaine for a long time, until he finally opened his mouth, "B-Blaine?" He said barely above a whisper. Blaine almost let a sigh of release out, though what was he relieved about? That Kurt hadn't gotten a memory loss? It was not like he had been in a coma or something. "Yes. It's me Kurt" Blaine answered sweetly. Kurt's eyes weren't so wide anymore. "Blaine." Kurt said, like he was confirming that Blaine really was there and it wasn't just another dream. Kurt started smiling. "You...- You saved my life." Kurt said with teary eyes and a rough voice. Blaine just smiled back at him. "It's my job." He said, not really thinking about what came out of his mouth. Kurt looked just slightly hurt and looked away, "right... It's you job." He said sarcastically. Blaine then realized what he had said and started to feel stupid. He had actually done it BECAUSE of Kurt. Not because of his job. He would probably have done it even if he weren't in the FBI.

"No Kurt, that wasn't what I meant - gosh - I-I'm... I'm just so nervous about finally being able to talk to you in other circumstances and I... I'm just so... I'm just so happy that you're alive." Blaine babbled, but ended up with another relieved and heavy sigh. Kurt had turned his head to look at Blaine during his "speech". "Thank you." Kurt then said. Blaine looked a little surprised, but smiled lovingly at Kurt. After a long time of just staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Kurt tore his eyes away and said, "Can you help me sit up?" while trying a little himself. Blaine rushed up from his chair and helped Kurt sit properly, with a fluffy pillow behind him to make it more comfortable. "Thank you." said Kurt again with a smile. Blaine smiled back and sat down again. An awkward silence fell over them. They didn't really know what to talk about. They couldn't really talk about the incident, but Kurt then found a way to break the awkward silence, "Blaine... Can I ask you something?" Kurt said, and Blaine nodded, "of course. Always." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt smiled down at their hands and then said, "Why isn't my dad here?" and Blaine's blood ran cold.

* * *

"Well..." Should he tell him? He had just woken up from the most terrifying incident ever and he didn't even know that his father was dead? Should he really have to deal with a dead father on top of everything else that have happened. But he couldn't lie to him either... "Kurt..." Blaine started, but then stopped. He almost couldn't make himself do it. He tried not to make eye contact with Kurt, but that only made Kurt more suspicious. "Well?" Kurt said worriedly. "Kurt I...- I'm sorry..." Blaine said, he was so close to crying. Kurt's eyebrows were against each other in a sad and worried look. "No..." He said in a whisper. "No... No... No..." He kept saying in a very small voice. He leaned back against the pillow and put his hand to his mouth. Blaine still couldn't make himself look at him. But when the first sob came, he couldn't help but look up at Kurt. He also couldn't help that he stood up from his chair, walked over to Kurt and embraced him tightly. Kurt pressed his wet face into Blaine's chest and fisted Blaine's shirt. Blaine held him like he would never let go again... And he wouldn't...

* * *

**1 month later**

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Charles said, half joking. Blaine stopped in his tracks and looked back at his boss while taking his jacket on. "I gotta get to the hospital. They let Kurt go home today." Blaine smiled at his boss. So that's why he has been smiling all day, thought Mr. Charles. He started to smile, "well, then you better hurry." He winked at Blaine, and Blaine started to grin and practically jumped over to the elevator. Mr. Charles just shook his head and smiled at him.

When Blaine was finally over at hospital, he was on his way over to room 40, that place he have been more than his own home for about a month now. He sees two people down the hallway hugging. He keeps walking till he can see who it is. It's Kurt. And he's hugging one of the nurses. When Blaine is finally standing besides the two, they break the hug. Blaine can now see Kurt fully. He's still as beautiful as Blaine remembers. Kurt then turns away from the nurse - Gabby - that he now has a pretty good friendship with and turned to Blaine. Kurt smiles at him and Blaine can't help but smile back. "Let's get you home."

* * *

"It's weird to be home, but... Nice." Kurt said after he had been walking around in his small apartment. The door to his bedroom that was smashed, has been removed and swapped with another one that look a little like the old one. The apartment itself was kind of empty from all the smashed things that now had been removed. Everything looked like nothing had happened. He hesitated to walk into the bedroom. It's like it was there that everything happened. He looked under the bed, where he once had been lying and hiding. He shuddered a little by the memory. He can remember the feeling of pure fear. It was absolutely horrible...

"Knock, knock?" Kurt jumped a little by the sound of Blaine's voice behind him. He turned around to see those hazel eyes, which he has been dreaming about for so long, looking at him. "You okay?" Blaine asked in concern. Kurt chuckled a little, "Blaine, don't worry. I'm fine... Well, as fine as you can be after being kidnapped, told you father is dead and being in a hospital for two whole months..." Kurt said half joking. Blaine didn't laugh. "Maybe you should sit down a bit?" Blaine just said, "Blaine." Kurt sighed. "No, I'm serious. Can we just... Talk?" Blaine asked carefully. Kurt just looked at him. "Talk about what?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms. Blaine sighed, "Just... Just come." Blaine said walking into the small, comfy living room and sat in the small coach. The couch was actually so small, that it could've been a chair so when Kurt sat down beside him, their sides touched. They both blushed a little and scooted a little further away. "Should I make some tea?" Kurt asked after a little while, a little nervous. "Kurt, just relax a little. You've just gotten home, you should rest a little." Blaine said. They both sat so they could look at each other properly. "Blaine, I've been in that hospital for two months, I haven't done anything but rest." Kurt chuckled a little. Blaine just looked seriously at him. Kurt's smile vanished and he sighed. "I'm FINE, Blaine. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kurt changed the subject. Blaine shifted a little in his seat. "Well, I know that you're probably not ready to talk about... The incident, or whatever, yet but..." But Blaine was cut off by Kurt, "there's not much to tell, Blaine. You were there some of the time." "I know, but... BEFORE that..." Blaine trailed off, but Kurt knew what Blaine meant. "No, Blaine. He didn't... TRY anything, they just... Talked about it... He ALMOST did do something, but something stopped him..." Kurt wasn't really so happy to talk about it, but he knew that he had to get it out someday. And if he could choose who he would talk to about this, it would definitely be Blaine... Well, now that his dad wasn't there anymore... "How did, um... How did my father die?" Kurt then asked shakily. Blaine just looked a little surprised at him, "Kurt, I don't think we should talk about that now-" "then when?! I wanna know, I deserve to know!" Kurt almost yelled. Blaine didn't blink an eye though. He fully understood that Kurt needed to get out with his anger and frustrations. "Okay... He got a heart attack. A few months after you were kidnapped. His heart couldn't handle the situation that you were gone and all the journalists and the media writing about you. It was stress. It was too much." Blaine chose to just come clean. Kurt wanted to know, and he deserved to know, even though the truth was harsh. Kurt listened to every word Blaine said. He then started to nod.

"I dreamt about him the first few nights, after you told me he was gone. I cried... A lot... But then it all disappeared. I can't cry about it anymore. I haven't dreamt about him since. Then I started to dream about... The scene when Karofsky fell over the edge. The way Sebastian beat you... That scene over and over, slower and slower. Now... I dream about Sebastian... His face... His hands... Touching me... The pain, the tears, the slurs... I remember every. Single. Second... I've been dreaming about that for 2 weeks now. I've woken up every night, sweaty and tears rolling down my face like waterfalls. And even though I know that he's in jail, I also dream about him, breaking out of jail, finding me and doing it all over again... Just 10 times worse..." Kurt hadn't been looking at Blaine; he'd been looking into nothingness, not noticing the small tears rolling silently down his face. Blaine had been looking at him and listening. Kurt then looked up at Blaine and Blaine let himself get lost in those eyes... But he noticed something. Kurt's eyes weren't blue at all... They were gray... Just gray. The only thing that made them clear was Kurt's tears. Besides that, they were clouded. There weren't any life. Kurt had build up walls. Not from Blaine, but from the world. It was sad to look into those eyes, they made Blaine wanna cry. Blaine opened his arms in invitation, and Kurt didn't hesitate to snuggle into Blaine. There were only silent tears that night, no more. They both sat there, cuddled together, until they both fell asleep. Kurt had no nightmares that night.

* * *

**Okay, sad (and short) chapter ^^ I have to ask you guys something. Do you think that maybe later in the chapters, Blaine and Kurt should have a 'make love' scene? So that maybe that could help Kurt get over everything and he finds out that it can pleasurable and loving and stuff. But just so you're warned, I won't EVER write bottom!blaine! I'm sorry, but I just... I just can't! So, but, PLEASE give me an answer in the reviews with your opinion! :D**

**\- chriscolferlove**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this story is coming to an end guys :/ You have all been SUCH amazing readers, and I love you! I'll probably continue this story, but in another direction. I don't know yet... Somehow I actually pity Kurt a little... I mean, when he's finally healed by Blaine, Sebastian just comes and ruins everything again... :/ I'll look at it later. But right now, enjoy the last chapter :)**

**Warnings: Smut, smut, smut... Kurt and Blaine make love, though it may seem a little rough. Omg, that almost rhymed xD**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything, beside the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**3 months later**

"Hey Kurt! I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Charles made me do some paperwork for a murder from last year, and since I'm not going to work tomorrow, how could I say no?" Blaine had just stepped into the apartment of Kurt's, when a delicious smell hit him right in the face. Blaine smiled and stepped into the kitchen where he saw the love of his life cooking something that smelled absolutely divine. He was _so_ close to just walk over to him and wraps his arms around Kurt's middle, but he didn't... They haven't talked about their relationship or what they were. There was _so_ much chemistry and sexual chemistry that Blaine sometimes got a boner from just watching Kurt. But they haven't had the talk and they've never kissed. But damn how Blaine wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. Blaine walked over the counter beside the oven where Kurt stood. "Hey you." Blaine said and hopped up onto the counter. Kurt looked a little surprise, have not heard Blaine walk in through the door. He then started smiling, "hey yourself. You're just in time for dinner." Kurt said, turning off the hob. "Kurt, you really didn't have to." Blaine said gratefully while hopping off of the counter. "Yes I did. Because I have something important to talk with you about." Kurt said walking over to the dining table with a large pot, Blaine following, "uhh, should I be scared?" Blaine asked cockily. Kurt just chuckled, not really trusting his voice. He was _so_ nervous about this. He knew that there was _something_ between them, but he just couldn't handle if Blaine got mad at him and walked away from him. But Blaine would never do that... Right?

"Alright, go sit down." Kurt said, shooing Blaine out of the kitchen. When Blaine sat down, Kurt came in with the rest of the food, and then sat down himself. They started eating and Blaine complimented the food for almost every bite he took, Kurt blushed every time. Blaine loved when Kurt blushed. When they both were done and full, Kurt decided that the time had come. Confession time. "Blaine... I need to ask you, or actually, _talk_ with you about." Kurt asked nervously. Blaine laid back down his napkin and looked up at Kurt. "Okay..?" Blaine said also nervously. "I...- I don't really know how to _say_ this... But I... I remember when we first met... You were... The most handsome man that I've ever met. And... I just felt something. And I... I dreamt about you _every day _when I was kidnapped... And I..." Kurt came to a halt; they had been holding their eye contact while Kurt had been talking. Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he was telling the truth, and he had also noticed that Kurt's eyes was more bluer than they have been for a very long time. The only light that was, was from a candle on the table, and it made Kurt look absolutely _stunning_. Blaine then shook out of his daze, when he noticed that Kurt had been waiting for an answer or just _something_ from Blaine, "I know what you mean... I feel the exact same way." Blaine's eyes soften. Kurt sighed a bit of relief and also surprise, his breathing speeding up a bit.

Blaine stood up from his chair and walked over to the music system. He clicked start and 'candles' by 'Hey Monday' started to play softly and only just in the background. He then walked back over to Kurt who had been watching him the whole time. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take and asked, "May I have this dance?" Kurt was still a bit in chock, but quickly got out of it. He then smiled a bit teary, "yes. Yes you may." he said and took Blaine's hand, letting Blaine pull him up from the chair. They walked over to the middle of the room, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt laid his hands on Blaine's broad shoulders. They started to move slowly. After a while, the song ended, but neither of them noticed, the only important thing was each other. Blaine couldn't hold back anymore, "can I kiss you?" He asked so quiet that Kurt wouldn't have been able to hear him, if they had not been standing so close. Kurt breath hitched and he nodded slowly after a while. Blaine leaned as close as he could, BARELY touching Kurt's lips, making their breathe mingle. Kurt couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips against Blaine's in a rough, closed kiss, but it turned soft not long after. Kurt opened his mouth and so did Blaine. Their tongues weren't involved in this kiss, right now it was a romantic and pleasurable kiss. They kissed like that for a long time, still swaying a little to the music that wasn't there, until they couldn't breathe, so they chose to move apart. They both breathed heavily from the headed and very intimate kiss. Kurt started to chuckle of happiness and leaned forward so his forehead was against Blaine's forehead. They both stood swaying and chuckling of happiness.

After a small closed kiss, they moved apart and started to clear the table. Kurt washed off the plates and the cutlery while Blaine dried it. Blaine walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, like he had been dreaming about doing. Now he was finally able to do it whenever he wanted. It felt amazing. When they both were done, they chose to walk into the living room and sit down. They popped a DVD on, though they both couldn't really concentrate on watching it. Not much time went by, when they were both lying on the small sofa, tangled legs and arms, having a steamy make out session. Blaine was on top of Kurt; Kurt had his fingers tangled in Blaine's hair pushing his face closer to his own. Blaine was so close to thrust down on Kurt, but he luckily didn't get to do it, because Kurt then broke the kiss, "should we take this to the bedroom," he asked breathing heavily, his lips swollen and red like his cheeks. He looked gorgeous... And sexy as hell. "Hell yeah," Blaine breathed without thinking.

They both fell onto the bed in a tangled mess. "Blaine," Kurt breathed, "will you make love to me?" Kurt asked between kisses. Blaine then stopped kissing and Kurt looked up at him surprised and also annoyed that he had stopped kissing. "Kurt... Are you sure, I mean... Isn't it a little too fast?" Kurt just sighed and sat up properly. "Blaine... A few nights, I've been dreaming about Sebastian and the way he..." Kurt stopped. "I need to forget... And you are the only one who can make me forget. I wanna know how it feels like to be loved. To be taken in a loving way. And I want you to do it." Kurt held his hand up to Blaine's face and caressed his cheek. Blaine smiled a little teary. "Of course only if you want to." Kurt then asked a little nervous, making a move to remove his hand from Blaine's face, but Blaine grabbed it before he did so, he held it in front his mouth and started to kiss Kurt's knuckles, "I would love to, Kurt." Blaine said softly. Kurt started to smile. "Okay." Kurt whispered. He scooted away from Blaine towards the pillows. He sat up against the headboard and began to unbutton his shirt. Blaine just sat on the bed, and staring dumbly with half open mouth at Kurt. When Kurt's shirt was gone, he started to do the same with his pants. Kurt was left in only his boxers. Blaine looked him up and down, loving the gorgeous sight in front of him. He couldn't believe that Kurt was his. And that he was gonna claim him soon. Kurt shifted in his seat becoming a little insecure. Blaine noticed and hurried to take of his shirt and pants too. When Blaine also was left in only boxers, Kurt felt a little better.

Blaine lifted Kurt's elegant, long legs and pulled Kurt's boxers off. He kept one of the legs in the air and started to kiss his toes and up his leg. Kurt's cock was leaking, but Blaine ignored it and continued his journey up Kurt's slender and beautiful body. When he started to kiss at his belly, Kurt started to giggle, Blaine looked up at his giggling face, and he was absolutely adorable. He continued to kiss until he reached a pink and hard nipple. He started to suck and swirl his tongue around it, making Kurt whimper, and _damn_, that is the sexiest thing Blaine has _ever _heard. Small breathless high pitched whimpers. Blaine's cock was SO hard and he seriously needed to cum, but this night was all about Kurt. When he was done with both nipples - having tortured Kurt enough - he moved up his chest and to his neck. He started sucking on the smooth neck, making a perfectly shaped hickey. Satisfied with the hickey, he moved up further till he finally reached the half opened lips. He started to suck on them, taking the bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. Then started to kiss Kurt properly. A heated but intimate kiss. Every feeling was in that kiss.

Blaine then broke their wonderful kiss, "do you have lube and condoms?" Blaine then asked. Kurt blushed a little. "Yes... I have been prepared for a while. They're in my nightstand." Kurt pointed to the small nightstand beside the bed, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, babe." Blaine smiled and quickly kissed him before moving to the nightstand and pulling the drawer out, taking the lube and condoms. Kurt had been blushing by the nickname, he could get used to that. When Blaine came back, he had the lube open and poured some in his palm. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up. "Okay babe. This may hurt a bit... Are you ready?" Kurt nodded and Blaine put his finger into Kurt's -oh so- tight hole. "I need you to open up for me baby." Blaine said gently. Kurt's eyes were shut tight and he was clenching his teeth. Kurt opened his eyes and started to open his hole a bit more. Blaine moved slowly in till his knuckle hit Kurt's butt cheek. "You holding up baby?" Blaine asked softly. "It hurts." Kurt said through clenched teethes. After a while, Kurt finally told Blaine to move. After a while of his finger moving in and out of Kurt, Blaine asked, "Are you ready for another finger?" Kurt had loosened up a bit, "yes," he just simply said. Blaine slicked both his fingers and started to pump a little with them. Kurt whimpered and started to pull at the sheet, he could feel the pleasure building more and more up. Blaine added a third finger without asking this time, to see if Kurt could handle it. When Kurt felt the third finger, he threw his head back into pillow with a long moan. Blaine stared at Kurt in wonder, "you're so freaking gorgeous, Kurt," Blaine whispered, but Kurt heard it? He couldn't really come with a reaction, 'cause right then Blaine pumped faster. "Oooh my god, Blaine! I need you, I need you so much! Please, please, please!" FINALLY, Blaine thought. He hurried to take off his uncomfortable and tight boxers, he ripped the condom box apart, making it rain with condoms. He took one that was lying on the bed and swept all the other condoms down from the bed. He took his big cock in his hand and put it at Kurt's entrance. Kurt was a mess, and Blaine kept whispering 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' into his ear, making him feel even more amazing.

Blaine started to push slowly in. The head of his cock was in, and Kurt was already about to die. Blaine chose to move the whole way in, Kurt was spasming on the bed, and he was just. So. FULL. Blaine stayed inside Kurt for a while, just enjoying the TIGHT heat around his aching dick. "How do you feel, baby?" Blaine asked breathlessly. It took Kurt a while to answer, "Full." He said, also breathless. After another while, Kurt said, "okay... You can move." And Blaine did exactly that. He slowly slides out, then slowly in and out and in and out... After awhile of a slowly pace, Kurt was wringing and whimpering, "oh my god... More... Faster..." Kurt moaned. Blaine really couldn't say no to that. He started to pump faster. He took Kurt by the hips and started to pump faster and faster. Sweat was forming on Blaine's forehead and back. Kurt was wringing and moaning and just falling apart beneath him, and Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the body. Kurt took Blaine's hair in his hands pulled Blaine's head roughly down to his, and they started to kiss with too much tongue and teeth. Blaine was so close, but he chose to wait for Kurt. "Ahhhhmygod! Faster!" Kurt yelled while throwing his head back. Blaine lifted Kurt's leg and gave EVERYTHING he had, and he hit Kurt's prostate SPOT. ON. "AHHHHHHMYGOD! YES, AH, AH, AH!" They rocked against each other, so much that the bed rocked roughly too. They would deal with the neighbors tomorrow... "So close... I'm so, so..." Kurt whimpered, "I know baby, me too." He said roughly into Kurt's ear. He took Kurt's cock in his hand and started to pump simultaneous with his pumps in and out of Kurt. "You ready baby? Come on, come for me." Blaine whispered in his ear, and that was all it took for Kurt to explode. "Ahh, Blaiiiine!" Kurt almost screamed. Blaine watched him through his orgasm, and that was all it took for Blaine to explode into the condom.

They both laid there for a while, just breathing heavily. Blaine had collapsed on top of Kurt, because he couldn't hold his own weight anymore. Blaine slowly slide his cock out of Kurt, it was becoming too uncomfortable. Kurt winced a little from the loss and it also hurt a little. Damn, he was gonna be sore tomorrow. Blaine took off the condom and threw it in the trash can. He walked away for a few seconds to get something to clean them up with. He came back with a towel. Kurt had almost felt asleep. Blaine threw the towel on the floor when he was done cleaning Kurt and himself. He laid down beside Kurt. Kurt had closed eyes and Blaine couldn't help but study him a little, like he used to. What he didn't notice was that Kurt had opened his eyes and caught Blaine looking at him, "why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked softly, "can't I just look at my beautiful boyfriend?" Blaine asked innocently. Kurt blushed and looked away, but then he looked back at Blaine again with a smirk, "boyfriend, huh?" Blaine grinned, "Of course." and leaned in to kiss Kurt lovingly. "Thank you." Kurt said breaking the kiss; Blaine looked surprised, "um, you're welcome baby." Kurt shook his head, "no, I mean... For _everything_... Of course for the sex too but-" Blaine grinned, "but also for... Saving me. Not just from David and Sebastian but... For catching me when I needed someone. You're practically the only one I have left... So just... Thank you." Kurt finished dumbly. He had silent tears running down his face. "Of course. I'll always be here for you." Blaine said, taking Kurt's face in his hands and removing the tears with his thumps. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, looking Kurt directly into his eyes, "I-I love you too." Kurt said back, pouring all his feelings into the kiss he gave Blaine. He broke the kiss for a few seconds for them both to get some air, "I just wish that we could've found each other in other circumstances." Blaine looked at the beautiful man in front of him, still not believing that he was Blaine's, "things happens for a reason. And maybe, if not all this has happened, then maybe we wouldn't have found each other again. I mean, you DID walk away, promising to call me, but without giving me your number," Kurt chuckled, snuggling into Blaine, Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, "look at it this way-" Blaine whispered, "We got each other out of all this."

* * *

**DADAAA! UH UH, I've always wanted to say this, *ahem*: THE END...**

**So, this was it you guys :( What did you think of their "make love" scene? I have NEVER written smut... NEVER... So I hope it was okay :3 I wrote the start of the chapter half asleep, so if something doesn't make sense, well then I've got an excuse xD I promise you'll get much more from me, I can't thank you guys enough for supporting this story so much, I would NEVER have written this story if it hadn't been for you! ILY! :*** (heart emoji)**

**\- chriscolferlove**


End file.
